A Thanksgiving Story
by OldAsDirt
Summary: I started LSU before my 18th birthday, but had to go home because after my first party and a one night stand I got pregnant.  Who does that?  Who doesn't even know the last name of her son's father?  I, Sookie Stackhouse, silently raise my hand. A/H..A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HeartwarmingThanksgiving story. Something happens to Sookie her first semester in college which causes her to come back home. Five years later on Thanksgiving, everyone gets what they have been secretly wishing for. **

**Sookie:**

I don't regret one moment of my life. Eric is five now and the best thing that ever happened to me. Sure when my life went to shit, I was miserable at first. After I saw Eric's face and heard him scream his lungs out, I said a prayer and thanked every god I could think of. I still marvel at the miracle of him. Who gets pregnant from a one night stand and who doesn't even know the last name of the father of her son? I mentally raise my hand. Those moments too will forever be etched in my brain, because that one night not only gave me my son Eric, I felt passion for the first time. I hope that I will find someone someday who will accept my little family and I as a total package and who I will feel that same passion I felt the night I met Eric's father.

I hadn't yet turned 18 when I started LSU. Gran had scrimped and saved her money to send me to college and I wasn't going to disappoint her. I always got A's in high school and actually cried when I got a B**+. **Gran would just tell me that I was the smartest person she had the pleasure of knowing and I had a very bright future ahead of me.

My roommate in college and I were two entirely different beings and we rarely spoke. I was backwoods country and very shy. She was dressed in black with multiple tattoos and multiple piercings. I actually thought she was really cool, but I just felt she didn't like me much.

To my surprise, one night she actually spoke to me and she invited me to go to a party with her. She confessed that she didn't know many people either and since we were sleeping under the same roof, I was the closest thing to a friend she had. I couldn't believe that I finally had a friend and thank God, because it was becoming very difficult living with someone who didn't talk to me.

I was nervous about going to my first college party….shit my first party at any age. I spent most of my time growing up on my Gran's farm and we didn't get into town much. I used to get invited to parties when I was young. It wasn't that I couldn't go, it was just that Gran didn't have a car for many years, so I had no way of getting to anything at night. The city didn't come out our way at night and a taxi was way too expensive. Gran finally got me a car when I graduated, so I would have a way to get around while I was at college.

The party was held at one of the Frat houses and my roommate warned me that it was probably going to get really crazy. Since it was just September and the beginning of the semester, I didn't really know anything about college life or Frat houses for that matter. I just trusted my roommate's opinion…..I had to since I didn't know anyone else.

The house was huge and looked to be over 100 years old. You could hear the loud music from the street and we had to park four blocks away because there were so many cars. Carrie, my roommate, and I made our way through the house and out the French doors to the backyard. There were four kegs of beer in tubs of ice and Carrie got two cups and filled them with Coors Lite. She handed me one and I reluctantly took it. Then I just said "Fuck It" and decided to just go for it and drink. I have to admit I never really drank before. Jason and I would sneak Gran's cooking Sherry, but that was the only alcohol I ever tasted. I'm not a goody goody or religious fanatic; I just did not have the opportunity to drink.

There was a group of kids surrounding a ping pong table and they were playing a drinking game called beer pong. It looked like a lot of fun so Carrie and I waited our turn to play. I was pretty athletic in high school and when it came our turn, I always seemed to get the ping pong ball into one of the cups with beer. Thank God because I don't think I would have been able to drink that much beer if we had missed all the time.

After Carrie and I won three games, I was in the process of sipping a little of my beer when our new challengers stepped up to the table. Someone cleared their throat making me turn around….and what a surprise. Holy fuck! There stood two guys and as far as I'm concerned guys like these two do not exist in real life. The one that cleared his throat was pretty hot. He stood about 6'2" and had brown hair and brown eyes. He introduced himself as Alcide and he winked at me. Holy fuck again! The other guy was the one who made my heart skip a beat. He was Adonis and from the way the girls sitting around the backyard were eyeing him, he definitely was the star of this show. He too stood around 6'3" maybe 6'4", but it was his long blond hair and steel blue eyes that caught my attention. His stare was panty dropping and he had his eyes aimed at me. His face was so beautiful; he looked as though he had just come from a photo shoot for GQ Magazine.

The beautiful one spoke, "You girls seem to be having a run of luck. My friend Alcide and I are…..**bringing you down**!" He started to laugh and his confidence as he spoke made my lady parts feel something good but definitely alien to anything I ever felt before.

As the game progressed, I was distracted by watching the blond God's muscles in his arms move as he aimed and threw the ball. He was very good and he too got the ball in almost every time. Needless to say, Carrie and I had to drink a lot more beer than we had the last three games. The game was still very close however, because even though I had just drunk more beer than I had ever had in my life, I was still able to remain very competitive. It seemed like Mr. Hottie and I were the only two playing the way he kept staring at me. I didn't know if he was interested in me or just trying to distract me so I would miss. Whatever it was, I certainly enjoyed the attention. I have to admit even though I consider myself a country bumpkin; I still know I am pretty good looking. Of course not as hot as the women at this party, but I have turned a few heads. I was wearing jean shorts and a white tank top that showed off my tan. I decided to wear my long, blond hair down and I didn't look half bad when we left the Dorm. I did notice guys looking at us as we walked through the house, but I just figured Carrie was getting all the attention.

The game was close, but Carrie and I lost. I was glad because I was probably ready to go. Honestly I didn't think I could watch the blond God play kissy face with one of the hot girls that were ready to pounce on him. He surprised me though and ignored the sexy girls and followed me into the house. I had to pee like an M-f'er, so I made a beeline to the bathroom. The door was locked and from behind me I heard Mr. Hottie say, "There's one upstairs. No one is supposed to go up there, but I'll take you if you really need to use the bathroom."

"That would be really good….because yeah….um….I really do need to go….thanks." Was all I could say to him.

"My name is Eric, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier." I nodded at Eric and followed him to a door. "There is a keypad and only the Frat brothers are allowed upstairs." Eric said as he keyed in the number and opened the door to the stairway. I guess they didn't want anyone messing in their private space. Actually that was a good idea. I had heard of people having parties and the next day lap tops, iPods and even money would end up missing.

I followed Eric up the stairs and it was really quiet compared to the party downstairs. He pointed to the bathroom door and I gladly went in and did my business. Eric was waiting for me when I finished and I was ready for him to lead me back downstairs when he asked, "Would you like to see my room?"

"I…..um….I don't know. I thought I wasn't supposed to be up here. I would hate for you to get into trouble. I really appreciate your kindness, Eric. Oh….I'm sorry….my name is Sookie." I put my hand out to shake his and as he touched my hand he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it very softly all the while staring deep into my eyes. I didn't know if it was the beer or Eric's touch, but he pulled me toward him and I went with his motions. We stood in front of the bathroom in a very warm, sensual embrace and it felt so good as I laid my head on his chest. He seemed to be lost in my scent as he kept smelling my hair.

"You smell so good, Sookie. I'm puzzled as to why I've never met you before. We have parties all the time and this is the first time I've seen you here." Eric kept smelling and kissing the top of my head and I became dizzy from his touch and his masculine scent. His tight t-shirt smelled clean with just a hint of cologne. Since I had never been this close to a boy before I couldn't tell you what kind it was, I just know his touch and his smell and his soft voice made me shiver.

"I….I'm a freshman. I just started school, so actually this is my first party. How long have you been going to LSU, Eric?" I asked him as he started to rub circles on my back and all of a sudden I felt something I had never, ever felt before. Eric's pants began to get a really hard and huge bulge in the front and he began to press harder against me. I couldn't help myself as I pushed back. The pressure against his bulge was amazing and my panties were quickly becoming wet.

"I'm a senior. Thank the gods this is my last year here and then I'm off to Europe for a much needed vacation." He whispered as he began to move his lips to my ear and then….oh my God!...to my neck. I melted! I fucking melted right then and there. Eric could do whatever he wanted with me or to me, because what I was feeling at the moment was amazing. When he finally reached my lips, he had probably kissed every part of my neck and face. He stared at me for a moment before our lips met and just like in the movies…..electricity, fireworks, bells ringing…..I was a goner. Kissing Eric felt so right and our bodies continued to press against each other. All of a sudden Eric stopped kissing me and asked, "My room?"

All I could do was nod. I was speechless. He picked me up with ease and carried me bridal style to a huge bedroom. It was very masculine with all kinds of sports memorabilia, banners and posters all over the walls. Definitely looked like a students room, there were books piled up on the floor and a computer at a huge desk in one corner of the room. He softly laid me on his bed and asked me if I wanted this.

Whatever he wanted to give me was what I wanted. I didn't want to separate from this beautiful man. The feelings that were giving birth inside of me were so powerful I couldn't say no even if I knew I should. I'm a big girl. I'm a college student. I will probably never see Eric after tonight, so I told myself to just go with it. There was certainly a tremendous amount of passion between us and even though I had never really kissed a boy before, I just mimicked what Eric was doing to me. I'm a pretty fast learner as I heard Eric begin to moan. Before I knew it my tank top was gone and he was unfastening my bra. My breasts had never been touched before especially the way Eric was going about it. He was sitting with his back against the headboard and he positioned me on his lap straddling his erection….which actually looked very painful. He stared at my breasts for the longest time and then said, "Sookie, you are so beautiful. Where have you been all my life?" A fucking line I know…..but for that moment in time….I believed him. I truly believed that he wanted me and meant every word he said to me.

With that he slowly licked my right nipple and twirled his tongue around it before he latched on and nibbled a little as I felt his teeth. His hand was on the other breast as his thumb slowly mimicked what his tongue was doing to my other breast. I was moaning and gasping out loud. I didn't recognize myself at that moment, because I was totally lost in Eric and what he was doing to me. I grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and started to pull it up and off of him. He obliged and threw the shirt on the floor next to my tank top and bra. He had the most beautiful chest and stomach muscles and I couldn't keep my mouth off of him. At first he wanted to press his chest to mine and the skin on skin contact drove me over whatever cliff I was teetering on. I was in all the way. There was no stopping this. I began to once again mimic Eric's actions by licking and sucking on each of his pebbled nipples. He leaned back against the headboard and moaned and groaned my name. "Sookie, you are so beautiful I need to be inside of you now. He stood up as I clung to him with my legs wrapped around him. I felt like a child holding on to her daddy for dear life, but I wasn't about to let go of him. He let go of me and stood me in front of him as he unzipped his jeans and they were down to his ankles and kicked off in no time. There he stood in all his glory. I tried to remember if I had ever seen even a picture of a man who remotely looked as beautiful as Eric, but I couldn't. I'd already marveled at his chest and tight stomach muscles, but his manhood had a life of its own. It was large and thick and jutted out from his body. I gasped as I stared at him and he seemed to enjoy the attention. I didn't know whether or not I should be bold and touch it, so I chose to stand back and just admire his beauty. All of a sudden he realized that I still had on my shorts so he grabbed my zipper and pulled me to him again. He started kissing my neck as he unzipped my shorts and in one motion they were on the pile along with my thong.

He stood back and stared at me. He seemed to like what he saw and I wasn't about to deny him. He once again pulled me to him and we stood there totally naked, humping and kissing deeply. Eric finally picked me up again and laid me on his bed. I was acting on impulse as I spread my legs giving him access to my lady parts. He began to rub my clit and I felt a build up. As I cried out his name he must have acted on impulse too because before my orgasm began he pushed his huge erection into me. My orgasm was full blown as I felt him slightly inside of me. My inner walls were pulsing and I heard Eric moan as he pressed further inside of me. It was as if I was sucking him in and he couldn't help himself. Even though the orgasm was amazing, him being inside made it so much better. .He must have hit my hymen, because it hurt like a mother fucker, but because I was still in the process of an orgasm I pushed up into him and he filled me completely.

"Sookie, you are so wet and so tight. You feel so good. So good." Eric kept still while I finished my orgasm and then he began to move. First it was slow as he pulled out and rammed back into me. In…out…in…..out "So soft, so tight, so good…..Sookie….oh my God." Before I knew it another strong orgasm hit me as I felt Eric hit a spot. His cock began to spasm along with my inner walls. I could feel his warm seed spilling into me and we kept moving right along with our mutual orgasms. I honestly had never felt anything so good in my life. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Our orgasm continued as his movements continued. I heard Eric say, "Never in my life…so good….Sookie…..so fucking good."

After experiencing such powerful emotions, we both laid there panting not believing what had just happened. Eric continued to kiss and caress me and mumbling, "So fucking hot. Never in my life." But he didn't finish. I didn't know what he meant by his words, but reality hit him as he reluctantly pulled out. I whimpered a little at the loss of him. He felt so right being inside of me. He fit perfectly and I couldn't believe that I still wanted more.

"Fuck…..fuck….fuck. I'm so sorry, Sookie I forgot a condom. I'm clean don't worry, I always wear a condom, but you were so fucking hot, I lost it. Can you forgive me? Are you on the pill….or what….are you clean?" Eric was so scared; I didn't want to upset him so of course I lied. He had brought me so much pleasure; I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Um…yeah…I'm on the pill. I've never had sex before, so…..yeah….I'm clean." I told him. I know I will never see him again, so why not make him feel okay about what just happened.

"You were a….virgin? I'm so sorry, Sookie. It's just that you felt so good and you are so beautiful…my emotions and my fucking cock took on a mind of its own. I'm so sorry." Eric put his hands on his face and I felt so sorry for him. I had to fix this.

"Eric, look at me. You were amazing and you made my first time the most enjoyable experience of my entire life. I just seriously want to thank you for this. You are an amazing man and I wish you a wonderful life. Thank you, Eric." I kissed him softly on the lips and the passion began to return. I knew I had to be strong because Eric began to weaken again. I could tell that he would have continued the whole night and so would I, but I put on my big girl panties and got dressed. I thanked him again and with tears in my eyes I walked out of his room and out of his life.

ooOooOooOoo

That was five years ago and needless to say I got pregnant. Oh I saw Eric again around the campus, but there was always a different beautiful girl with him. After I found out I was pregnant there was no way I could tell him. I wanted to remember him the way he was that night. I was afraid that if I told him about my condition he would say…."_Who are you again? Why are you telling me this….how can you be sure I'm the father anyway? Well if you are pregnant….just fucking take care of it." _I couldn't bear that,so I just decided to leave after the first semester was over and headed for the safety of Bon Temps and my Gran.

Gran was so good about the baby. I told her that I made a mistake and had sex with a very handsome boy one time. It wasn't anyone else's business why I was pregnant, but Gran and I made up a story just in case everyone got nosey. It was a small town and gossip was a favorite pastime. I know I could have had an abortion and I certainly considered it. I just figured that we can't always chose the time and circumstances when we have a baby. What if I got rid of this baby and four or five years later I found out I couldn't have children? I would just accept my condition and raise this baby with a lot of love and as much patience an 18 year old could come up with. Lots of girls raise babies without a daddy nowadays and I was prepared to do it too.

Right around Eric's second birthday, my brother Jason surprised us by bringing home an infant daughter. He'd moved to California a year earlier and apparently his girlfriend decided she couldn't handle being a mommy, so she left one evening and never came back. Jason didn't know what to do, so he packed up and came home just like I did. We were one big happy family for awhile until Jason decided to go back to California. He wasn't able to get a good paying job in Bon Temps so he said he needed to go back to his job in California. He said he worked for the county of Los Angeles and made a good salary. He didn't want to take Katie with him because he wasn't comfortable leaving her with anyone else while he was working. He promised he would send money when he could. At first he would write and call, but as time went by his letters and calls stopped completely. He never sent money, so we assumed he didn't get his job back. We were fine and Katie wasn't that expensive. We just washed a lot of cloth diapers and made our own baby food when she began to eat. The children were growing up healthy and happy and Eric and Katie were inseparable. He called her his Sissy and she called him her Buddy. The nicknames stuck

A little over a year after Jason left, Gran started forgetting things and having terrible headaches. She had Medicare, but even the 20% that we had to pay was too much so it took her awhile before I got her to go to the doctor. After numerous expensive tests she was told she had an inoperable brain tumor and she didn't have too long to live. That will be $3,000 thank you very much. She dug into her savings account to pay her part of her expensive tests and came home to die. We buried her in the graveyard that was close to our house, so the kids and I could go and talk to her anytime we felt the need. Eric and Katie loved their Granny and I didn't know how I was going to make it without her. She left me the farmhouse and she had a little money in savings, but I needed to get a better paying job. I couldn't locate Jason to tell him about Gran, so I just hoped he would come home soon. He promised he would check in every now and then to visit Katie, but he never did.

I worked as a waitress at Sam's Place in Bon Temps. My boss, Sam Merlotte had a thing for me and kept trying to get me to go out with him. I wanted to keep my job, so I just told him I didn't date because of the children. Before Gran died I was getting ready to return to school. I knew the only way I would be able to afford two children and an aging parent, would be to get a degree. That plan went to shit when she died.

Since Gran's death, the kids and I spent our Thanksgiving Days at the Veterans' Hall in Bon Temps. I decided it was better to teach them to give your time rather than sit around the house all day and wait for me to cook for them. Another good thing about spending our day there was the kids and I could eat after our shift was done. If it wasn't for that Thanksgiving Day feast, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to buy a turkey and all the fixin's. I was too proud to ask for help from Welfare or get food stamps. Looking back I realize I should have at least gotten food stamps just to feed the kids. I had a job and there were so many people out there who had nothing, I would have felt guilty taking food away from them. I just made ends meet the best I could.

Since tomorrow was Thanksgiving I had a lot to do around the house because we would be gone all day. I worked a double shift and Sam always let me bring home food for the kids. It was already dark when I finally picked up the kids at Mrs. Fortenberry's house and headed home. I had just carried a sleeping Katie in and put her in her bed when Eric and I went back to the car to get the food. As I stepped on the first step of the porch, my foot slipped and I lost my balance. I tried to catch myself, but I couldn't and I fell backwards on my head. Eric looked down at me as I watched his mouth move, but had difficulty hearing him…."Mommy…are you okay?" Then I blacked out.

**Little Eric Stackhouse:**

"Mommy…..mommy….wake up." I started to shake her, but she wasn't moving. Her head was bleeding. I didn't know what to do, so I ran in the house and woke up Katie to tell her that Mommy was hurt.

"Sissy, we need to go to that house next door that Mommy told us not to know about. Member…..we were talking to Granny one day while Mommy was sleeping and we saw a man drive up to that nice house in a red car?" Katie nodded her head as we headed past Mommy and ran holding hands through the Graveyard. We stopped at Granny's grave to tell her about Mommy and then we were in front of the house. It smelled like someone was baking stuff. We both sniffed in the air and looked at each other and licked our lips. Our Mommy is a good cooker and baker, but we have no money right now….so we can't get a lot of goodies. Mommy always says pretty soon! We walked up the porch….I always have to help my sissy because she is only three and she can't go up big steps good. There was a bell to ring but I couldn't reach it. I started to knock on the door, but the music was so loud coming from the house, the man couldn't hear me. Katie and I both started to pound on the door. All of a sudden the music stopped and the door started to open. A really, really, really tall man and a pretty lady came to the door and looked straight above us. They looked at each other and shrugged and started to close the door and we started to laugh at them. They were so silly for not seeing us, we kept giggling and they both looked down at us. Oh that was so much fun! We surprised them….oh yeah I forgot about Mommy.

"Please could you help me and Sissy? My Mommy fell and hit her head and she can't hear me. I can't call 911 because we don't have any assurance." I asked the big people.

**A/N: I have the second chapter complete but thought I would get this one out to see if there is any interest. Haven't forgotten about WYN, but it's Thanksgiving and thought we needed to hear a heartwarming story. Thanks, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for responding to the first chapter. I wanted to write a sweet story without angst and not too much heartache. I really appreciate those of you who took a chance and read the first chapter and asked for more. It means a lot to me…..so here is the second chapter.**

**I don't own these characters they just wanted to sit down at the Thanksgiving Table together.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Eric:**

It seemed like I had been a college student far too long. I worked really hard, but it still took me five years to graduate. I had considered continuing for my masters, but I needed a change of scenery and lifestyle. My older sister Pam and I decided to take an extended vacation through Europe and then stay in Sweden for awhile. Our parents moved us to the U.S. from a very happy home….thank you…in Sweden, when I was fourteen and Pam was sixteen. Two years later our parents died in a plane crash and we were left alone with my mother's sister Rita. We were very wealthy orphans and it seemed that our aunt enjoyed our money much more than she enjoyed our company. When I finally turned 18 we sent our aunt back to Sweden. Love was in short commodity in our family. Pam and I only had each other and we had trust issues when it came to outsiders.

Louisiana was where my father had settled so Pam and I decided to stick around after we returned from our European vacation. We actually stayed in Sweden for two years and when we returned to Shreveport, we decided to open a business. Pam didn't finish college like I did, but she had a very good business mind and a love for the nightlife. A nightclub seemed like the most logical business for us to start. If it didn't work out, we were not going to go broke. We had no problem getting a liquor license and we decided to buy a river boat to take the customers out on the river to gamble. It wasn't like we didn't have any other businesses. When our father died he left us with a very lucrative investment company. He had started businesses all over the world, but this nightclub was our very own.

Our nightclub soon became the most popular destination for the young and the wealthy. I tried to hide behind the scenes and let Pam do all the ass kissing, but it didn't take long until she had me out "enthralling the vermin" as she called it. At first I spent a lot of time at our nightclub and enjoyed the company of many beautiful women. Before long, however, I just became tired of one night stands and no one held my attention longer than one night. I did make the huge mistake of starting a relationship with who I thought was a kind, intelligent woman named Sophie-Anne. It only lasted two months when she lied to me about being pregnant. Since I love children, but actually found I didn't love her, I told her I would never marry her but I would help her with the child. She slapped my face and screamed at me and said she wasn't pregnant and I was a selfish prick! She was just testing my love for her….which I have to admit was non-existent. I was a prick? She was a gold digging, lying whore and I was the prick? That didn't end well so I really needed to get away.

I had been living in a beautiful apartment in Shreveport the past three years, but it was too accessible to unwanted visitors. I almost went into hiding and refused to answer my phone or my door. It was not a healthy way to live so I finally hired a realtor who found the most beautiful antebellum house in Bon Temps for me to look at. The house was surrounded by 30 fenced in acres with a locked access gate. That was a huge selling point right there, no more unwelcome guests. There was only one other house in the vicinity and a graveyard divided the two houses. I made an offer the day I toured the house and after escrow closed, I moved in.

One day I was just finishing moving the last truckload of furniture to the new house when I passed what I assumed to be my new neighbor on Hummingbird Lane. I really didn't see the driver, but I noticed two very young children in the back seat. The little boy caught my eye first. He wasn't very old but he reminded me of what I looked like when I was his age. The little girl couldn't have been more two or three and she was sound asleep in her car seat. I look forward to meeting this young family. I'm sure they have never heard of our club or Pam and I, so it will be a refreshing change from the nightlife I have been living.

I never talk about it much, but I really love children. I have never met a woman who I felt comfortable enough to even think about marrying, but I wouldn't mind having children without a wife. Men do it all the time and I'm sure Pam would love to help me raise him or her….maybe two would be a good number. Now that I have a real home, I think that adopting children will be something to put on my life list. Even though it makes me sound like a pussy, I really don't care...I really do want children!

After seeing the blond boy, for some reason I thought back to that night. It was all I could think about for the rest of my senior year. I tried to fuck her out of my system at first, but after that didn't work, I tried to find her. She was nowhere. I finally found the girl she came to the party with, but she wasn't telling me anything. She just said her roommate bailed on her and left after the first semester and she was just glad that she didn't have to share her dorm room the following semester.

Who was she? Where did she come from? The school didn't give out personal information about the students so I was stuck with a girl called "Sookie" forever etched in my brain. Since that night I have never been able to duplicate that passion, that emotion, the pureness and simplicity of our joining. I was attracted to her from the first moment I entered the backyard. I watched her play beer pong and saw how different she was from the other girls at the party. She was extremely beautiful in an angelic way and appeared to be playing the game and not showing off her gorgeous body to everyone. I wasn't the only one who was eyeing her. All my Frat brothers couldn't keep their eyes off of her and she had no idea. I knew if I didn't act fast, I wouldn't stand a chance with her. Alcide called dibs, but I gave him the stink eye. I rarely fought him over a woman, we never had that problem. We never even minded sharing because we swore that this time of our lives was for fun and we did not ever….I repeat…..ever get serious with a woman. That was probably the only reason I didn't go after her when she left my room that night.

When I brought her upstairs to get her alone, she truly just wanted to go to the bathroom. She wasn't playing head games with me by enticing me to follow her and she didn't throw herself at me. Most of the girls I had previously fucked could not compare to this angel in my arms. Her body was so soft and curvy. When she pressed her large breasts to my bare chest I shivered and moaned with anticipation. Everything that happened between us that night was so real and pure. I don't think I had ever in my life experienced a woman's orgasm that was so strong and exciting. She actually pulled me right in and I had the best orgasm of my lifetime. Even now I have not felt that intense while having sex. When she said she was a virgin, I overreacted. After she left my room and my life, all I could think about was that she was "Mine" and mine alone. I had been her first lover and she was the first woman who made me feel true and real passion. Even though I never want for a sex partner, I am always longing for a lover. My dreams these past five years have been filled with the girl who brought me so much pleasure and the more I find myself shying away from women, the more I long for her and her alone.

It was the night before Thanksgiving and Pam along with her girlfriend Amelia were at my house baking up a mess of pies. It was only going to be the three of us, but they must have baked seven pies. We were all drinking wine and listening to Christmas music. I know it was too early, but it was something our parents did and Pam and I continued that tradition. I know Pam was worried about me finding someone, but I had trust issues and would rather be alone.

As the Christmas music filled the house and the smell of baking filled our senses I thought I heard something or someone at the front door. I had a locked gate and I didn't hear a car….so who could it possibly be?

Pam turned down the music and we both went to the door. We looked straight ahead but not down. As we turned around to close the door we heard giggling. I started to chuckle as I realized that the blond boy and the baby girl were at my front door. Pam and I looked down and they continued to giggle.

"What have we here?" I asked.

"You are a really big man!" the little boy turned to the baby girl and she nodded.

The little boy started to tell us that his mommy hit her head and she couldn't hear him. He went on to say his mommy instructed him not to call 911 because they didn't have insurance. What kind of a backwoods mother doesn't have insurance? For the children's sake it was decided that they would stay here with me and the two girls would go and see what was going on with their mother.

I invited them into the house and asked them if they liked pie. They both nodded and licked their lips. I have to admit the more I looked at the little boy he reminded me of myself. It was really uncanny and I told myself when their mother was taken care of I would dig out some of my childhood pictures and compare. The little girl was quite beautiful but she didn't speak at all. She would nod her head when asked a question and always looked to her brother before doing so.

"My name is Buddy Boy and this is Sissy Girl." The little boy explained. "Do you have a name mister?"

"Well my name isn't as creative as yours is, but you can call me North-man. That way you are a boy, Sissy is a girl and I am a man. What do you think?" I was having so much fun with these little people that I knew for a fact I could get used to them really fast. Having children around just for these few minutes showed me what I was truly missing in my life. Money, possessions, having women fall at my feet did not fill the huge void in my life. Buddy failed to mention a father, so I took it upon myself to ask.

"Where is your father, Buddy?" I asked as I cut a couple of pieces of pie for each child and sat them at the coffee table in the living room. The dining room table was too high for them and I didn't have any booster seats. I made a mental note to buy some. Whoa…did I just do that? Did I just decide to buy something for these children when they came to visit? Yes I did and it actually felt pretty good.

Buddy put his head down a little as he swallowed his first piece of pie and started to answer my question. "My mommy doesn't talk about my daddy. She just said he was in heaven. Do you know anyone living in heaven North-man?" Buddy asked me in such a sweet, innocent way, I just nodded and told him that my Mommy and Daddy lived in heaven. To my surprise Buddy continued, "My babysitter talks about Sissy's Daddy when she thinks we are not listening. She says he ran away from us and he is being a porn star. Do you know anybody that plays porn North-man?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to think of an answer for him. "No not really, but I don't think it is a game you or I would like to play. How's your pie?" I asked as he put another piece in his mouth and nodded. Sissy was having a hard time eating with a fork so I asked her if she wanted me to cut the pie into little pieces for her and she shook her head yes. So fucking cute!"

Whoa….two different fathers. One is dead and one is a porn star! I've got to meet this woman. I'm not sure if I can believe this little one…but it all sounds quite amusing. It's actually been quite awhile since I've enjoyed myself so much. I sure hope the girls return soon and let us know about their mother.

Just as I thought about their mother my cell phone began to ring. I had it on vibrate so the children weren't aware it rang. I went into the kitchen to answer and it was Pam.

"The mother is coming to, but Amelia and I are going to take her to the hospital. As soon as we find out what is wrong with her we will call you and you can come by this house and pick up the car seats and bring the kids to visit. Okay? If it's too late and they decide to keep her overnight, put them in my bedroom and we will bring her home with us for Thanksgiving. If they keep her overnight, you get up early and start the turkey and dressing. We will spend the night here with her, I really don't think she needs to be alone. Oh...your paying for her hospital bill okay because she really does not have...assurance." Pam was in her element. She always loved to mother people. Now to keep the little ones entertained until we hear from Pam.

**Pam:**

"Miss…..wake up. Are you okay?" I sat down on the porch and cradled the young girl. She was supposed to be the mother of our two little visitors, but she looked like a child herself. She couldn't be much older than 22 or 23. Actually I find her very beautiful and can't believe that she is here all alone with two young ones. Finally she starts to open her eyes and she jumps at the sight of me.

"Who are you? Where are my children? Oh God, did the parish come to take them away from me? Please tell me you are not going to take my children. They eat, they are healthy. I just fell, I will be just fine." The young girl kept babbling on about me taking her children away and I found I had to calm her down and fast. She didn't look too good and we needed to get her to the hospital.

"Please Miss…..I'm sorry…..but you need to calm down and listen to me…okay?" She nodded and said her name was Susanna. I introduced myself and Amelia and began to tell her how we came to her assistance. "It seems that your children were worried about you when you fell. They came to my brother's house asking for us to help them. They are with my brother and we are going to take you to the hospital to check on the severity of your head injury. My brother will bring your two little ones by the hospital when we find out how you are…..okay?"

"They did that? Buddy has always been so smart. Must get that from his father, because I wouldn't be in the mess I'm in if I were smart." Susanna began to cry when she spoke of his father which I assumed was dead or some deadbeat dad that left her alone with two children. We walked her into the house which was very nice and homey with baby pictures all over the walls. She was certainly a proud mamma. I couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the little boy and Eric. He looked just like Eric did when he was a baby and even now he looks just like him. I'm sure Eric would have remembered a beautiful girl like Susanna and I am quite sure he had never been to Bon Temps before he purchased the neighboring house. Eric could certainly pass as his father. The little girl's pictures are completely different. I see a family resemblance, but she doesn't even look like Susanna.

Susanna was very dizzy and wobbly, so we told her to lock the door and Amelia went and got my car so we could drive her to the nearest hospital. Susanna protested but I insisted. When I insist, shit happens. She kept pleading with me to just let her stay home because she couldn't afford a hospital bill. She had no insurance and no money. I told her she need not worry about anything this minute….that I would work something out with the hospital and my brother would be happy to help her out. She still protested, but had no energy to continue arguing with me.

I called Eric and told him where we were headed and that he was to bring the little ones when Susanna was out of any danger. I also told him if Susanna needed to spend the night, we would stay with her and he was to start the turkey and dressing in the morning. If it was late he was not to bring the kids and they were to sleep in my room. I guess we shall see what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N: Next Chapter…the meeting. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and I know I definitely added to the belly fat (need to work on that tomorrow!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all once again for your response to this new story. I had one reader question as to whether or not I was going to continue this story. I had only planned on writing their past and meeting again five years later on Thanksgiving. I was thinking it would be nice for them to go right through Christmas….especially with the little ones. Just thinking about it.**

**Sookie:**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I woke up and two very beautiful women were staring down at me. After my shock I remembered the kids. Where were they? I had never wanted to go to the local parish for help because I was afraid they would find out that I was an unwed mother and I wasn't even sure that Katie was Jason's biological child. She didn't really look anything like Jason or I and I didn't have a birth certificate for her. Jason tried to get one, but apparently the mother had all the papers and she was gone. I had her shot records, because Gran and I took her every time. I don't know if it is even possible, but if they were able to take my kids away from me after all that has happened to us, I don't think I would be able to go on. Being without food and heat and clothes can be tolerated, but being without each other just couldn't happen.

The two women, who were named Pam and Amelia, assured me that they were just related to my new neighbor and he had my kids. God…..I hope he isn't a pervert. They offered to take me to the hospital, but that's not possible….I have no insurance. The County Hospital always says they will not turn anyone away, but that doesn't stop them from trying to take everything you own away from you.

My head hurt so bad and I wasn't able to get up and walk without help. This can't be happening; I need to go to the Veteran's Hall tomorrow. I have donated my time the past two Thanksgivings…..they are depending on me. I keep insisting I can't go to the hospital, but the lady named Pam keeps insisting and says she will take care of everything. No one has offered to help me and the kids before. I'm the gossip of the town, but I still hold my head up high because I never did anything wrong. Is it wrong to have sex….with a God I might add? Is it wrong to raise two babies on your own without any help? I don't think so…but try to tell the girls I went to high school with and the members of Gran's church.

This lady named Pam is insisting and I guess there is no way around it. If I really thought about it, I would really lose the kids if I couldn't work or my injury was much worse than I thought. They help me out to a very nice car and once again I fight to stay awake. Pam tries to keep me awake, but I am having a really hard time focusing on her voice.

After waiting two hours to be seen by a doctor in the Emergency Room, they determine that I have a slight concussion and am able to go home as long as I am not alone. I'm so sleepy and it didn't help that they woke me up every fifteen minutes while I was waiting in the Emergency Room. The doctor told Pam to wake me up every half hour the next two hours and then after that hourly. It is going to be a very busy night for Pam. I don't know her, but I owe her so much…..then I begin to cry again because I know I will never be able to repay her or her brother. Maybe I can clean their house….I'm sure there is something I can do.

The ride home was quiet as we stopped by my house and Pam went into my room to get some of my clothes. She said the kids and I were going to spend our Thanksgiving with Amelia, her brother and her. I started to protest….but once again she insisted. If I didn't like her so much right now, I would be calling her a hard assed bitch.

They helped me walk into the house, which was so beautiful. I have wondered about this house since I was a child, but the man who lived there before was a perverted Chester the child molester. I'm sure he wasn't, but I sure was afraid of him!

Pam decided to sleep with me so she could wake me up every hour. Before I knew it I was in my sleep pants and a tank top and sound asleep with Pam on the other side of a huge king sized bed.

**Eric:**

I decided to walk the kids over to their house to get a change of clothes. If they needed anything else we could come back tomorrow. The house is so cold so I ask Buddy if they have a heater.

"No, my mommy chops wood and starts a fire in the fireplace every night. Sometimes my babysitter's son comes by to help. He was Sissy's daddy's friend, before he went away. Mommy can't do it all by herself. When I get…..um…..maybe ten….I will be the wood chopper. Mommy says I am too little right now, but pretty soon. She always says…pretty soon." Buddy answered once again in his own way. He led me through the house and up the stairs to a cute bedroom that they both shared. Buddy had a single bed and it looked like Sissy still slept in a crib. Maybe she walks in her sleep. They had a few toys, but nothing like I have seen in children's rooms before. The house was spotless and there were baby pictures all over the walls. In the kitchen there was a little table with two chairs.

"Sissy and I eat at our table. Mommy doesn't have a high chair anymore for Sissy, because she gave it away to a lady that needed it more. Maybe we should bring it to your house. We can eat at our table. I'm so, so happy you are feeding us tomorrow. We haven't eaten turkey at home since my Granny died." Buddy is making a place in my heart for him every minute I spend with him.

I finally tuck them into Pam's bed as I retire to my room. I hear Pam bring the mother in around 12:00 a.m. I can't wait to meet the mother of these two sweet little children who have definitely won my heart.

ooOooOooOoo

6:30 a.m. rolls around way too soon. Everyone is still asleep. I poke my head into the children's room and they are sleeping. Sissy packs quite a snore and Buddy is mumbling in his sleep about his mommy. Poor baby, I'm sure her fall affected him more than he is letting on.

The next room I peek in on is the room where the children's mother is sleeping. Pam left a note that she had slept in her room all night, but she left around 4:00a.m. to have some time with Amelia. I knew she couldn't go without for a whole night…she is such a whore, but I love her dearly. The mother is lying on her side and her hair is the most beautiful shade of blond and there is lots of it. I know I have seen that hair color before, but I just can't place it right now. Buddy's hair is more the color of mine before I cut it. In fact Buddy's blue eyes are the exact same color as mine, which is rare. I have only seen that color blue in the Northman family. My dad and his brother Johann both had it and I inherited it. Pam has green eyes like my mother. I guess she is doing okay, so I am off to the kitchen to start the stuffing and get the bird ready to bake. I was going to barbeque it, but I just had too much going on the last two days for that. The oven will have to do.

After about an hour in the kitchen I hear someone calling me from the hallway. It doesn't sound like Pam or Amelia and I'm quite sure the neighbor does not know my name yet.

As I approach her bedroom I slowly open the door and she is not in the bed. Hope she knows what she is doing. The door creaks abit as she once again calls my name.

"Eric, baby could you get Mommy a towel. I forgot to get one before I started the shower. Can you hear me. Where did you go baby….I thought you were just in bed with me?" The voice is so beautiful with just a slight southern accent. But why is she calling the little boy Eric? I need to have a conversation with that boy. I grab a towel and lay it on the toilet while she is still in the shower. I don't mean to be a letch, but I can see her silhouette through the etched glass shower doors. I am sure she cannot see me, but I am unable to turn my head away. I've seen her beautiful hair in bed, but through the glass I can see that it hangs down her back in wet curls. Her profile is gorgeous….very large breasts with a flat stomach. She turns to face me and I see the curves of her body. I am going crazy here by just seeing a strange woman through the shower doors.

"Thank you baby, now go see how Katie is doing. I would hate to have her wake up in a strange house by herself." The voice is so familiar but different.

As I quietly shut the bathroom door and return to the kitchen I see that my little friend has joined me. "Good morning….Buddy. Oh, Buddy, does your mommy call you anything else?" I ask because now I am not only horny as fuck, I am curious about his name.

"Well…..you better not laugh North-man. My mommy said that my Daddy's name was Eric," Holy fuck! I try to contain myself….this cannot be real. I now know why the woman in the shower has affected me so. It has to be her! "When is your birthday Buddy….or should I call you Eric?" This is all falling into place. I only pray that it is what I think it is. But then where does the porn star daddy come in. My next question.

"Well…..I think it is June," I count nine months from that faithful night and….bingo.

"Where is Sissy's daddy and does she have another name too?" I ask hoping he has a good answer for me.

"Uncle Jason brought my baby to us. Mommy said I was two, but I don't member. He left us and I guess that is when he plays porn. I never ask Mommy about him because she just cries. My daddy was named Eric, but I never ask Mommy about him either, because she just cries. Do you think she is a big crybaby? I do." Thank the Gods. Sissy's daddy is Sookie's brother….I'm assuming from the Uncle part. However, could be a funny uncle. I can't wait until my dream girl gets her ass in the kitchen. I know I won't be able to contain my erection, I'm thinking about the ugliest, grossest things right now just to keep….I was going to say Eric Junior….can't do that anymore. I hope to God I am staring at Eric Junior right now. No wonder the little guy looks just like me…he is mine! She is mine! She won't get away from me this time.

"Oh Buddy why don't you go and check on Sissy. We don't want her to wake up and get scared because she is in a strange house." I give him an order and he salutes me like a little soldier. So fucking cute!

"Sure North-man. Do you have another name?" Just the question I was waiting for.

"Why funny you should ask…my first name is Eric!" I wait to see his reaction and it is priceless.

"Give me five! We are two wild and crazy Eric's! Did your mommy name you after your father too?" I nod yes. I am Eric Johann Northman, Junior and now my son here is Eric Northman, III. I'm a fucking father and I couldn't be happier. Things are going to change from this day forward. I just hope I don't scare Sookie.

**A/N: I was going to have them meet eye to eye...but thought Eric seeing her in the shower first and figuring out that Little Buddy is actually Little Eric would be more of a cliffy. Hopefully until tomorrow. Got to get back to Who's Your Neighbor...left it at a bad spot and don't want to lose readers. Thank you all for the wonderful response to this story. Must be the holidays makes people want to read about boy finds lover, loses lover, gets lover back, plus kids in the process...story don't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so overwhelmed at the response to this story. I'm thinking it's because the lemons were in the very beginning and now we are all waiting for them to get together again? Am I correct? Whatever reason you all chose to read this fic I am very thankful for your reviews and alerts. I love all your comments! Now is Sookie ever going to get out of that shower?**

**Chapter 4:**

**Sookie:**

I couldn't believe that my sweet little man got in bed with me this morning. I'm sure he was worried about me. I hated that he had to see me like that, he must have felt so helpless and yet he did the right thing by getting help. Sometimes when I look at him I see his father and it hurts a little. I wish we could have met under different circumstances and got to know each other. Maybe we wouldn't have liked each other, or maybe we would have fallen madly in love and been married all these years. It's a beautiful dream, I'm still young and I know men are still looking at me. I just don't want _any_ man to look at me. I yearn for the passion and I cannot ever erase it from my mind. I see his eyes as he stares at my body. I feel his soft tongue on my pebbled nipples and I don't even have to touch myself down there to cum. I guess I'm just horny because I haven't had sex since that night. I'm a mother and I don't go out on dates, when would I even have time for such a thing.

Once Sam came over and I actually tried to get intimate with him. I allowed him to kiss me and he just went right on down to my boobs. Sometimes I just feel like a man is talking to my boobs and not me. I want to say, "Hey, I'm up here mister!" Well I didn't enjoy Sam's touch at all. I felt no passion just a rough hand on my chest. Before I knew it Eric was standing in the hallway and watching while I told Sam he couldn't touch me there and I wanted him to leave. It was hard to face him at work for a very long time, but I needed my job so I continued to go. We worked it out, but I know he still wants me. I just hope that Eric wasn't traumatized by seeing a man touch my breasts. It didn't feel good at all and it just made me want Eric's father more.

At least my baby brought me the towel. I'm sure I would have been fine by going out in the bedroom and looking for one myself, but it's just nice that he is so helpful. I dry off and start to blow dry my hair. I'm really excited about having a family dinner again. I know these people aren't my family, but I'm sure we can become good friends. Pam is such a little vixen, she picked out a very sexy sundress for me to wear today. I rarely dress this way. It's either my Sam's Place t-shirt and shorts or my sleep pants and a tank top. I never go out, but this dress is from my college days. I bought a lot of cute dresses before I left just in case I met someone to go out with. Guess that didn't work out. Anyway, this particular dress is a white halter top sundress with a cummerbund type waist. It seemed rather sweet and innocent when I first bought it, but now my boobs are much larger and my cleavage is quite evident. I hope Pam's brother isn't a prude. He may not appreciate me dressing this way on such a family occasion. You know, I don't care….I never ever get a chance to look pretty or sexy and I'm going for it. Pam wouldn't have picked it out for me if she didn't think it was appropriate. I guess I worry too much and sometimes I think I'm not very likable. Shit….. I'm not educated, I'm not rich, I'm sure not that good looking especially compared to women as classy as Pam and Amelia. I think what I need is a good dose of confidence so I look in the mirror and I tell myself that I look damn good and I go out to meet my new neighbor.

The house is so beautiful, but it is evident that Pam's brother has not finished moving in. This is such a huge house, I wonder if he has a girlfriend or an ex somewhere in his life. Pam said he is around 28 years old and it seems like they both have some money. The furnishings throughout the house are very expensive looking. I follow the smells to the kitchen and I find Pam and Amelia preparing a sweet potatoe dish and a mixed vegetable casserole. I ask if I can help and Pam insists that I need to take it easy today. She said that her brother started the turkey and stuffing early this morning so we should eat around 2:00 p.m.

"I knew you would look hot in that dress." Pam wiggles her eyebrows and she reminds me of someone…but I can't really place who it would be right now.

"I hope your brother doesn't think I look like a hooker. I usually don't dress like this….Pam, I'm a mother for God's sake. Maybe I should go back to the bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a nice sweater. I would hate to make a bad impression the first time I meet your brother. Where is he, by the way?" I ask as I slowly walk around the beautiful kitchen. I would enjoy cooking in this kitchen. It's equipped with all the most expensive appliances and the cabinets are a beautiful dark cherry wood. I prefer the lighter woods like maple or pine, but this is very elegant.

"He stepped out into the yard with Buddy and Sissy. They are playing catch….Buddy insisted that he and my brother are best buds and best buds are supposed to play catch. They will be back in a few minutes. I just love how Sissy follows Buddy everywhere. She is such a sweet little girl. What's her story? She doesn't seem to say much." Pam asked. I'm not sure if I feel comfortable enough with her to tell her my story. I could tell her about Katie, there would be no harm in that. Eric is another story, however. I still don't know how I am going to explain him. He certainly wasn't what I call an accident. I didn't have time to love his father, but I'm quite sure it could have happened. Oh well I'll save that story for another day and when I get to know Pam better.

"She talks when she has something to say, but that's not very often. I just love her so much, even though my stupid brother abandoned her and us. I haven't heard from him since he moved back to California." I tell Pam with a slight tear beginning in the corner of my eye.

"Oh….I am so sorry Susanna, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I truly thought she was yours. She is such a beautiful little girl; I just figured she would have a beautiful mother like you." Pam is so sweet, I know she is just trying to make me feel good and I have to admit its working.

"If you girls don't need me, I want to go to the graveyard and talk to my Gran. I always miss her, but during the holidays I miss her the most. She raised me and my brother when our parents were killed and I had a hard time accepting that she was gone too. Buddy….well his given name is Eric….was a God send along with Katie. We struggle sometimes to make ends meet, but we have each other and there is a tremendous amount of love in our house. So tell my son and daughter I will only be a few minutes." I always go and tell Gran about our lives, but Thanksgiving and Christmas are just a little more difficult. I wave to my new neighbors and walk toward the graveyard.

**Eric:**

A grown man playing with two tiny humans! I'm sure all fathers do this but I didn't realize I would enjoy it so much. Pam and I only had each other when we were young, much like Little Eric and Sissy. Since my sister is gay, I don't expect her to be giving me a niece or a nephew soon. And then there is me….I have yet to find that woman. Perhaps Sookie will be open to dating….that is if I don't scare the shit out of her when we meet again. I still haven't figured out my plan of attack, but like I said before, I'm not letting her get away this time. From the looks of things she is struggling and even if we don't work out, I can help her with my son. My son….sounds good. I hope I'm not wrong about all of this, but all of the evidence points to that conclusion.

"Little Eric, what should I act like when I meet your mother?" I would love to hear this one. I am sure this boy has some advice or an opinion about everything.

"Well…" he looks toward Sissy and they both smile. She nods her head and I can't help but reach down and pick her up because she needs a good tickling. As she begins to giggle I wait for Eric's words of wisdom. Even if it turns out that Eric isn't mine, I still want to pursue Sookie. I have dreamed about her these past years and moving right next door to her has got to be fate. We were meant to be together and little Eric is just the frosting on the cake. The fact that she didn't tell me about him makes me a little mad, but then I am in awe of how she did it all on her own. She was only a freshman and couldn't have been much older than 18? In my recent history, most women use the pregnancy card as a way to get a man. Sookie didn't even attempt that and you know I'm not sure how I would have reacted at the time. I certainly may have told her to go take care of it. I know that would have been a very cruel thing to say, but we really didn't know each other and the thought of a child with a stranger may have been too much for me, even though that stranger haunted me for five years. I truly believe she made the right decision and thank God she didn't get an abortion. I just look at Little Eric and marvel at the fact that one beautiful sexual experience could give a person such a gift. Little Eric finally gives me his words of wisdom, "I know you can't touch her tittys."

Whoa, where did that come from? "Why is that little one?"

"Well….my mommy was kissing her boss and he touched her titty. She said No, No don't touch my titty….you better go home. So if you don't want her to be mad at you make sure you look at her eyes. She says that guys talk to her tittys and not her face. And…well…I think that is all, right Sissy?" Eric looks toward Sissy and once again she nods as I put her down and we walk toward the graveyard. Eric said he wanted to talk to his Granny and who could deny him that?

They both walk up to their Granny's grave and touch it softly. Eric starts to tell her about me and how they are going to play with my X-box this afternoon. Then I get a complete surprise when Sissy says, "I yuv you Granny. Eat tuky in heaven….otay?"

Tears are building up in my eyes and they both turn and we walk back toward the house. Little Eric shows me where he hides sometimes and just as we hide behind a tree, I see an angel appear out of nowhere. It is my Sookie! She is so much more beautiful than she was five years ago and she is wearing a white sundress that shows off her beautiful curves. Way more curves than before. Her long blond waves hang down to her waist with curls around her face. Her skin is so soft and tan and she seems to be heading toward her Gran's grave. I put my finger up to my mouth and "Shhh" the children as we watch Sookie kneel down in front of the grave.

"Hi Gran. I wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving and I really miss your pecan pies and dressing. I haven't been able to buy food lately, so the kids and I volunteer our time at the Veteren's Hall. Remember when you used to do that sometimes? It is very rewarding and Eric and Katie help me a lot. We have new neighors and so far they are wonderful. I have only met a woman named Pam. Oh…yeah, I fell and hit my head, you would be so proud of Eric. I only wish he had a father to play with him. I do my best for both of them," then Sookie begins to cry, "but its hard Gran. They need so much and I feel so bad I can't give it to them. They deserve so much. I know I didn't make a mistake by keeping Eric, he is my life. And Gran, you should see how beautiful Katie is. We got invited to have dinner with our new neighbors and I'll tell you about Pam's brother after I meet him. I love you Gran and miss you every day. I know our life can only get better because we have each other." Sookie kisses her Gran's gravestone and as she slowly gets up to turn around I am standing in awe of her. Sissy and Buddy are in each of my arms and I know I will start to cry. And no I am not a pussy….I am a very sensitive man.

Sookie turns and looks at us and starts to rub her eyes as she is trying to focus on us. She taps her head and blinks her eyes a number of times. "Gran, I think I hit my head a little too hard last night. I am hallucinating. You know I have dreamed of Eric's daddy so many times, but I've never dreamed of him holding the children. Maybe it's because I figured dream Eric would only want me….you know what I mean….and not the kids. This is a good dream." Then Sookie looks down and finds a tissue she has just dropped. As she rises up I step closer.

Little Eric and Sissy start to giggle at her and she still seems to not believe we are actually there. "Mommy don't be a crybaby, my friend Eric wants to meet you."

I put the two little ones down and walk toward Sookie. "Eric Northman, so glad to finally after all these years, formally meet you. Little Eric and I have fast become best buddies and I was just wondering if you and I could have a private conversation?"

"N-n-not a dream. Eric where did you come from? How can you be here with the kids if you are not a dream? How did you find me?" Sookie begins to hyperventilate and I can see that she is fast becoming upset. I rush to her and the only thing I can think of or even have the urge to do is embrace her. She just stands there in a trance at first, then she reacts just as I have. She melts into me and begins to cry. Then to my surprise Little Eric and Sissy come to us and hug our joined legs. A family group hug. Totally beautiful. Sookie is holding on for dear life and I know she is weeping her eyes out. I feel the tears on my shirt, but I also feel the exact same feeling I felt five years ago. Not just passion and lust, but comfort and happiness. We not only fit together sexually so many years ago, our embrace is a perfect fit. The top of her head is just beneath my chin and I can once again smell her wonderful hair. I remember that she smelled so fresh and sweet. With the children clinging to us, they make the entire feeling more powerful.

Little Eric looks up toward me and says, "Hey, big Eric I think you and Mommy need a moment. Remember what I said," and he points to his eyes. "Sissy come with me and I will take you back to Big Eric's house. The nice ladies said we could have some pie crust cinnamon rolls. Member when Gran and Mom made those?"

As the two children reluctantly walk back to the house, I slightly push Sookie away from our embrace so I can look her in the eyes. "We need to talk….I won't take no for an answer."

Sookie nods and I sit her down on the grass in front of her Gran's grave. "Where did you come from? How did you find me? Why did you find me?"

" So many questions little one. I said we needed to be properly introduced so tell me your name and you need to answer a very important question I have for you. You need to be honest." I tell her as I begin to wipe the tears from her face with my handkerchief.

**A/N: Next chapter….what is the question and will the newly found family have a wonderful Thanksgiving together? Thanks again for your wonderful comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again I appreciate every single review and alert. I know I hesitate to read a certain fic sometimes, so the fact that you took a chance and read this one is awesome. Like I said I'm aiming for sweet and heartwarming and we all want our couple to have a HEA.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Sookie:  
**

I honestly thought I was dreaming. Even my dreams have never given me such a beautiful image. I didn't realize how much my Eric looks just like his father until I saw him in his arms. Sissy looked so happy. She's a perpetual giggler anyway, but when she was in Eric's arms she was completely enamored. Then when he approached me I just totally lost it. Five years of thinking about the most beautiful man I have ever seen and now he truly is standing in front of me and I am being comforted by him. How could this be possible?

After Little Eric decides on his own to take Katie back to the house, Eric sits me down on the grass in front of Gran's grave. He asks me to be honest with him and that he has a question for me. I have nothing to hide from him and since he is the one who found me, I don't feel like I am interfering with his life. I would never in a million years have tried to find him. I still am in a state of disbelief and I'm afraid this will all be an amazing dream and I will wake up on my porch freezing with my two babies crying their eyes out. "Please, God don't let this be a dream." I whisper, "I don't think I could bear any more heartache." After losing Gran, it is so hard to have something in your life that means everything to you and in an instant they are gone forever. "If this is really, truly Eric's father, please let him be real and please let him want me this time."

Instead of sitting me on the ground, Eric pulls me onto his warm lap and I melt. The feelings I had for him five years ago, are still there and all I want to do is kiss his soft lips and caress his beautiful face. I take a mental picture of this moment, just in case it vanishes.

"Like I said, my name is Eric Northman and I am your new neighbor." I am totally shocked at this revelation. How did this happen? Eric continues. "I met your beautiful children after they landed on my porch in need of help for their injured mother. I want to tell you that I had no idea who my neighbor was and after spending time with Buddy and Sissy, I came to the conclusion that there is a bond between Buddy and I that is very strong. I have only known him for less than 24 hours and I love him…..do you hear me Sookie? Look into my eyes," Eric puts his finger on my chin and lifts my face up to look him in the eyes and…shit, shit, shit….I want him so bad. Did he just say he loved Little Eric? "I love him Sookie and I want you to tell me who is father is. After you do that and I am satisfied with your answer, we have a lot to discuss and it will only involve us. Do you agree? I want total honesty; there is no need to hide anything from me. At this moment I only have deep respect for you and I am completely in awe of the woman you have become. So please don't hold back because I need the truth," Eric places a very soft kiss on my forehead and his smile is so sweet and his eyes are so pleading. "Please," he whispers into my ear and I know that I once again would not deny him anything. He says there is a bond between him and Buddy, but I know for a fact we share something. I don't have a name for it right now, but I could stay in his arms forever.

"Eric….first of all, since we really didn't do this five years ago, my name is Susanna Stackhouse, but you can call me Sookie. I'm from Bon Temps, Louisiana and I used to be a freshman at LSU where I met the most beautiful boy…sorry….man I had ever seen in my life. I had never been with a boy before so I was totally attracted to him. I felt such passion, such attraction toward him I just couldn't deny him anything. We made love and I didn't feel like it was a bad experience. I felt _his_ passion too and I actually felt like we shared something that night. The only thing that happened was he became very upset about not using a condom and because of my total lack of experience, I didn't even think of asking him to. Whatever happened that night was _my_ fault and when he felt bad, I wanted to make everything okay. I couldn't bear to see him upset, so I lied about taking birth control pills. I figured a man this beautiful would not want to see me again, so he would never realize I lied. I didn't lie, however, about the way the man made me feel. Just for those precious moments I felt special. I felt things inside of me I had never felt before and have not felt since that night. I saw him around campus, but he was always in the company of a beautiful woman, so I hid from him so I wouldn't remind him of that night.

Eric tried to interrupt me, but I put two fingers on his lips and told him that I needed to finish and he could speak afterwards. "Eric, this is how I was feeling. I had no idea how you felt about that night, I only thought you felt regret and I didn't want to interfere with your life and then your trip to Europe. So around the time my period was due the next month, it didn't happen. I thought it was probably the stress of being away from home and my roommate only spoke to me when she had to, so I was starting to get very emotional. I would go in the bathroom to take a shower and cry my eyes out. I thought that maybe I had clinical depression or that I was homesick…..I just didn't know why I couldn't stop crying. Every time I saw you my heart melted, but I wanted you to be happy and have those beautiful women," Eric wiggled under me every time I would mention the other women, but I gave him my stink eye to be quiet again, "what I was trying to say is that since I didn't really know you and we shared one beautiful experience, I thought you deserved your happiness and you looked so happy with them. I have to admit I never saw you with the same girl twice." I poked him in the ribs, "what were you some kind of a Casanova?... Don't answer that!"

I continued, "I finally started throwing up in the morning and combined with the depression I wasn't totally ignorant. I bought two home pregnancy tests and they both were 'positive'. After that, I didn't even bother to register my classes for the spring semester….I came home here to my Gran and in June I gave birth to the most amazingly beautiful baby boy. He was huge," I winked at Eric as he seemed to smile and have a far away look on his face, "he weighed 9 pounds 4 ounces and he was 22 inches long. At the time I wanted to murder the father for putting me through all this f-ing pain, but after I laid eyes on the prize all that pain gave me, I fell deeply in love. I named him Eric, after his father, and went on to raise the handsomest, smartest little boy on the planet. I hope that answers your question. I didn't want to tell the beautiful man about the baby, because he felt bad enough about having condomless sex. I couldn't bear to see his face or upset his life if I told him I was pregnant. Then I figured why on Earth would he believe the fact that he was the father. Like I said before, what happened that night was my fault and I have never regretted a single moment of my life." Eric started to open his mouth again, "One more thing….I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart for unknowingly giving me the most precious gift anyone could give. Little Eric and now Katie are my life….so thank you Eric Northman from the bottom of my heart." I looked into Eric's blue eyes and gave him a very sweet kiss on the lips. If we didn't have so much to talk about, I could see me having my way with him or visa versa right here in the damn graveyard. He looked even more handsome than he looked that night. He was more grown up looking and he had cut his long hair. I loved his hair long, but the short cut still makes my heart skip a beat. If it is even possible, his muscles are larger and his face is more beautiful. I am in awe at how men mature. I wish I would have known him when he was a boy, so I could see the similarities that he and Little Eric share. Right now they share their beauty. Hopefully after our conversation, Eric will allow me to at least get to know him. I certainly would never ask him to be Eric's father or want him to give up his life for us. Once again he deserves his freedom. I would, however, love to be his friend….since we are neighbors and all.

**Eric:**

"Well Susanna 'Sookie' Stackhouse, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you. I want you to know that I appreciate your honesty and I repeat, I have so much respect for what you have done. You have single handedly brought _our _son into this world, and brought him up to be the kindest, sweetest, smartest and the most beautiful child I have ever met. He amazes me every time he opens his mouth. Oh….by the way….I'm not supposed to touch or look at your tittys…apparently you don't like that." Sookie puts her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh, "his words, not mine."

"Now I have a story for you. I was a senior at LSU and my Frat house was having a party. To make a long story short, I and every one of my Frat brothers, was attracted to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I knew I wanted to get to know her and I had not intended to take away her virginity. When I touched her that night I felt such a surge of emotion that all my senses were totally directed at her and my brain was drained of all of its senses. It was so natural and pure the way we made love and what we shared that night was something I have never again in my life experienced. At first I wanted to deny I had feelings for her, so I did try to be a fucking Casanova, as you so eloquently put it. It didn't work. I couldn't forget her and I am sorry that you were hurt by seeing me that way. If I would have seen you, I know I would have pushed whatever woman I was with out of the way and embraced you with all the passion we shared that night. I honestly don't know how I would have reacted to the knowledge of your pregnancy. I don't want to say you did the right thing by not telling me, but you were right in questioning my mind at that time. I just wanted to graduate and go to Europe with Pam and forget about pressure and duties for awhile. Perhaps the pressure of knowing I had gotten you pregnant would have driven me away from you without allowing myself to get to know you. Does that make sense?" I look to the angel on my lap for approval and she nods. "I want you to know that after I realized that the other girls were meaningless, I wanted what we had so bad that I tried to find you. I found your bitchy roommate….she was a total bitch! She didn't tell me a damn thing and she just said she was happy you left and she didn't have to share her room with you the following semester. I went to the Administrative Office and they couldn't give out personal information about a student. I guess I could have tried harder, but I just said…fuck it…this is just not meant to be and then I got mad at you….hear me? I got mad at you for leaving me high and dry. I could not get you out of my head and never found another woman who made me feel like I did with you….like I do right now." I kissed Sookie on the cheek again but this time I had to taste those soft, full lips. I had to know that my dreams were not in vain. As soon as our lips touched and Sookie gave back the kiss I knew what we had then and now is pretty special. I won't lose her or my son.

"Will you allow me to be Eric's father? I am so drawn to him and you that if you told me no, I probably wouldn't handle it very well. I don't want to scare you, but I have a temper….not a violent one….but when I want something as bad as I want you and Eric I won't let anything stand in my way." I had to warn her of my high handedness.

"Of course you can be whatever you want to be to him. He has wanted a father so bad. I really didn't tell him his father was dead, I just told him I didn't know where he was. I was afraid if I lied, he would hate me when he got old enough to know the truth." Sookie gave me the answer I was seeking. I want them both so bad, but I know I need to go about my relationship with Sookie a little slower this time. We need to get to know each other. We need to fall in love. I am pretty sure I love her already, but I need to know it is real and true and not just lust and passion. That's okay too….I just want us to be a family…a real family.

Our passion for each other proved to have a life of its own. Just touching her in this way and after hearing that Little Eric/Buddy was indeed mine, I wanted to just ravish her right here in front of God and…whoops I don't think her Gran would appreciate what I want to do to her grand daughter!

"Sookie, I want you more than anything I have ever wanted in my life. I want to be Buddy's…..should I call him Eric or Buddy?" I had to get this right, I wanted my son to look up to me and I wanted to know him.

"Call him what he wants you to call him that particular day. When I wake him up in the mornings I say….'Good morning-I pause and he fills in the name. Sometimes its Buddy, Eric, Snoopy, Goofy, Elmo, need I go on. Whatever fits his fancy or whatever he has been watching on TV. He is a little Goofy if you ask me….were you that way…because I certainly was a perfect child with no apparent Goofiness!" If this is the Sookie that I never got the chance to know…I'm in all the way.

"So now that we have had our reunion and the 'Cat is out of the bag' how are we going to proceed?" Sookie asked.

"I think we should go back to the house….you meet me in my room….no that's what I really want, but we attend the very first Northman Family Thanksgiving. After we have eaten ridiculous amounts of food, we will all retire to the living room. You will sit beside me as I put my arm around you. First we will tell Pam and Amelia, and then we can either tell our children or we can….meet in my bedroom….can't get that thought out of my mind, discuss in length, in my bedroom, how we should tell them. Agreed?"

"Actually, would you think me a wanton hussy if I agreed to….meet in your bedroom?"

**A/N: Life calls. Next chapter, the feast and should they meet in his bedroom? (I hear many, many yays and not so many nays). Maybe they should date for a few months? (I hear many nays and not so many yays). We shall see. Plus do you think it is time to tell little Eric/Buddy that the man he is enjoying very much is his father? Thanks again for all your wonderful attention to this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The request for lemons right away or dating a little first was pretty even. Some said "Yes, yes bedroom right after dinner. Others said, let them get to know each other and date." I guess you will just have to read and see. (I love lemons as much as the next reader….but this is a family story and when these two finally do it again, it won't be as innocent as it was in college!)**

**Chapter 6:**

**Eric:**

It's a week before Christmas and Sookie and I will be going on our third date. Since the first year we opened our club Pam and I have thrown a really rocking Christmas Party. We sell a limited amount of tickets and bring in a live band that can do the whole musical spectrum. There is a very elaborate buffet and the dress is semi-formal. I asked Sookie to attend the gala with me and the look on her face was precious. I personally just wanted to show her off and also show her a good time but I hadn't realized that she had never gone out on a real date before or one where she could dress up. Plus I told her to be prepared to spend the night. I have an apartment right above the club...so-o-o that night will be ours alone.

Sookie surprises me every day. I suppose it is because she has had so much responsibility in her young life, but she said she never went to a party or dance where she got to dress up. She missed the Prom because the only one who asked her gave her the creeps and her Gran was sick and she needed to take care of her. Everything about Sookie intrigues me so much. She is nothing like the women who frequent our nightclub. When Pam wanted me to make appearances a couple of nights a week, it seemed like every single woman in Shreveport was after me. It sounds arrogant, but I know that I am appealing to women physically, but they also know that I am very wealthy. Sookie on the other hand, has no idea how wealthy Pam and I actually are. She has lived close to the level of poverty but still is a giver.

For example, I asked Little Eric what he wanted for Christmas and he told me that the three of them always "Adopt an Angel" every Christmas. They pick names of foster children and buy a present for each child. He told me that Santa usually gets him something he _needs_ on Christmas and that some day he will be getting a job and he will buy presents for Sissy and his mommy. He said since his Granny died that Santa hasn't brought anything for his Mommy.

"Mommy always says that we are her presents and that we are all she needs. Do you think Mommy has been naughty? She is always nice to me and Sissy. I wrote a letter to Santa and I told him that he forgets _Sookie Stackhouse_ on his list every year, but I guess he is too busy to answer me. How old do you think I can be before I can work, Eric?" My little boy is amazing. They have struggled for the necessities of daily life and she teaches them to give rather than take. I truly love her and this Christmas I will ask the three of them if they will accept me into their family. I know it seems like I am rushing, but we have wasted enough time already.

After that beautiful Thanksgiving Day our lives have only gotten better. Pam had the shock of her life when we told her and Amelia about our history. It was funny because we were just returning from the graveyard and Pam and Amelia had Buddy and Sissy helping them set the table. I asked Pam to buy two booster seats the night before so our young guests could sit at the table with the adults. Since she was busy with Sookie at the hospital, she had Amelia buy two $1,000 Baby Bjorn booster seats. I would never tell Sookie how much she spent on them. I know how much because she used my credit card.

Anyway Buddy and Sissy ran up to Sookie and hugged her and asked, "Are you better now mommy? You can't be crying on a special day. Pam and Melia cooked so, so much food. After we eat I will need to exercise again Big Eric," Buddy looked over in my direction and smiled. I guess that means no bedroom for awhile.

Sookie decided to take over and said, "After we eat this wonderful meal, you two need to take a nap while everyone cleans up. After your nap we can _all_ go outside and play. Okay baby?"

"Yes mama," Buddy stopped hugging Sookie and went right back to helping set the table.

Sookie picked Sissy up and gave her such a sweet kiss and Sissy once again surprised me, "I yuv you mommy, we have tuky…..we have food! You yook puty! I yuv Big Ewic." She continued to hug Sookie's neck as she spouted out her endearments.

Sookie answered her little girl, "Thank you baby, you look pretty too. I'm glad you love Big Eric, he is a very nice man and we need to thank them for allowing us to share their meal with us.

To my surprise again Sissy turned while she was in Sookie's arms and reached out toward me. I grabbed her as she hugged my neck and then she took her sweet little hands and put them on my face and stared deep in my eyes and said, "Tank you Big Ewric, I yuv you too."

I gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek as she continued to hug my neck. My heart is so melting with every moment I spend with my children. I hope they will accept me as their father because I have already accepted them completely.

After dinner Sookie put the two little ones to bed and they both fell asleep instantly. I wish I could do that, especially after eating so much. The four of us continued to clean up the kitchen and put all the leftovers in the fridge. Amelia and Pam left the room just for a moment and I couldn't help what I did next. As Sookie was bending over putting dishes in the dishwasher, I walked up behind her and pulled her to me. She stood straight up and pressed back into my body. Of course I had an instant erection. I have only known one person that has evoked such passion in me and she is right in front of me. She leaned her head back against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. As she tilted her neck to the side I couldn't help but kiss it. Her skin smells so fresh and sweet I regret that I didn't have the chance to taste her thoroughly in college. We were both young then and I actually have become quite a better lover. Sookie on the other hand, doesn't need experience. She just needs to stand in front of me like this and I am way past gone.

Sookie begins to pant and as I place a hand on her "titty" she gasps. "Eric, it has been so long since I have felt like this….please forgive me," as she turns around and puts her hands on my face and pulls it down to her waiting lips. Our lips meet and I am once again home. The kiss begins softly at first, but then becomes quite heated. Good thing the kids are asleep, because all I can do is press my painful erection into her hard as I begin to pant too. I feel like a fucking teenager again. Even my first time with a girl did not cause such feelings in me. I guess "feelings" is the magic word. I feel so much for this woman and I don't even really know her. I just know I want to be near her…..always. Just as Sookie starts to lose her composure Pam and Amelia step back into the kitchen.

"What the fuck….Eric get your hands off of Sookie! I leave the God damn kitchen to take a crap and what do I find when I return. I am so sorry Sookie. My brother can't see a nice girl when one is standing right in front of him." Pam continues and Sookie and I smile at the same time as our lips are joined.

"Pam don't get your panties….well your thong….in an uproar. There is something…" I am once again interrupted by Pam.

"Eric I don't want to hear your excuses for treating our guest this way. She is my friend and I found her first. I know she isn't gay but I respect her and I don't want you to talk her into fucking you and then you just leave her. Plus you have singlehandedly made those two adorable children love you and what will they do when you leave them too. No….not going to happen….I'm putting my foot down before this escalates. Back away from my friend! Eric….now…I'm older than you and what I say goes!" Pam continued and finally Sookie and I couldn't take it any longer. Sookie turns around in my arms and she is once again standing against me with her body pressed into my erection. I think she is hiding it from my sister, so fucking cute! I can't keep my hands off of her so I rest my chin on her head as we both smile like a Cheshire Cat.

"Pam, Sookie and I have something we need to tell you and Amelia. And…oh yeah…thank you for being so concerned about my fiancé." Sookie jerks in my embrace and turns to look at me with her brows wrinkled and her eyes have that 'What the fuck!' questioning look.

"Eric?" Sookie says with so much surprise all I can do is give her another kiss. After we kiss she turns around and shrugs to Pam and Amelia.

"I was going to say explain yourself Eric, but now that I see that look on Sookie's face, you both need to start talking now!" Pam is so assertive when she wants to be and if this whole situation wasn't so funny and actually unique, I would be madder than hell at her. She has no right to boss me around in front of Sookie, but I respect that she likes her enough to think she is protecting her from her 'Big Bad Brother'.

I finally told her that Sookie and I have history. "Pam, Sookie here is the one."

"One what, Eric?" Pam still is pissed off.

"The one I told you about when we were drunk in Sweden. The one that made me feel alive. The one that I have compared every woman I meet to and they can never, ever compare. The one that got away!" I wiggle my eyebrows at Pam and realization is finally showing on her face. She slowly begins to smile.

"So-o this feeling I have about Little Eric…..is the feeling correct?" Pam didn't tell me that she was thinking anything about him, but I nod.

Sookie takes over for me, "Pam, first of all thank you for including me as your friend. It means more than you know to me. Secondly, Eric and I hooked up at a Frat party five years ago. Needless to say I got pregnant and came back home. I named my baby boy after his father thinking I would never, ever," Sookie looks up into my eyes and I can see the sadness there, "see him again. I guess someone up there," Sookie points upward to the heavens, "thought that we needed a chance, because I can't even believe that he moved right next door to me and we saw each other again in such a remarkable way. I don't know what he is talking about when he calls me his fiancé, but we shall see how things go. Right now I am the happiest woman in the world and I am so thankful on the special day that you all are now my family.

Pam and Amelia both walked toward to us and once again a group hug. "You better not fuck up again with this one brother of mine, because you will have to answer to me!"

That was the best Thanksgiving I can remember. Since Thanksgiving is an American holiday we did not celebrate in Sweden. My parents adopted it when we moved here and I never really was thankful for anything until I found my family this year.

**Sookie:**

After Thanksgiving, Eric and I realized that we needed to get to know each other and perhaps spend some quality family time together before we could decide to go any further with our relationship. I definitely want to sleep with him and I haven't told him yet but I have been taking the pill since I had Little Eric. The doctor must have thought I was a whore, because he said "We don't want you having another baby right away, so I suggest you take birth control pills." I went along with him and actually they have helped me with my horrible cramps and now that Eric and I are going to have sex….it's just a matter of time….I will be prepared this time. I would never want him to marry me because I got pregnant again!

Our first date was a family one and Eric took us all to the Shreveport Metropolitan Ballet to see "The Nutcracker." It was the most exciting thing I had ever seen. I am so happy that Buddy and Sissy loved it too. Sissy told me she wants to be a dancer when she gets to be a big girl. We felt so much like a family and we all got to dress up. My two Eric's looked alike because they both had similar suits on. Eric insisted on buying his little boy some clothes and Oh my God….I couldn't believe what he came home with. Pam on the other hand went crazy buying clothes for Sissy. Never in their short lives have they had so many choices as to what to wear. I know I should refuse their kindness, but I'm tired of my children having nothing when Eric is their father and Pam is definitely in her element.

Our second date was once again a family affair when Eric took us to Christmas in Roseland. The American Rose Center was transformed into a winter wonderland and I once again had never seen Buddy and Sissy so happy. I go back and forth with my feelings. I realize that I would never have been able to do this on my own and now that Eric and Pam have come into our lives, we are being showered with attention and things. I ask myself, "am I being selfish by accepting everything?" But when I look at my babies faces I cannot deny them any more.

We weren't just family dating. Eric would pick Buddy up from kindergarten for me and watch him while I worked. He also told me what Mrs. Fortenberry said about Jason, so he told me that the children will never spend another minute at her house. I agreed and because Eric was not working during the day he watched them for me. He told me he wanted me to quit my job because he wanted to spend every waking minute with me and the kids, but I wasn't quite there yet. I guess I felt I was still dreaming and I would wake up and they would be gone and I would have no job and lose my kids. Every night after I got off work, we would watch a Christmas movie together. We all decided on a Christmas Movie marathon every night until Christmas. Once again my children were so happy.

I look forward to our next date because Eric invited me to his club for their annual Christmas Party. Pam took me shopping for a dress and I am so excited about finally going to a party and getting to dress up. Its pretty sexy, but Pam insisted that was the look that I needed for this particular party. She warned me that there will be lots of beautiful women there and they all think they will be the one who will win Eric's heart. That statement scared the shit out of me. I know Eric has been with many women, how can I not be worried that I won't be enough. Then I have to trust him because in such a short time our lives have been so wonderful I just have to go with it. I know this will be our night because Eric said for me to plan on being with him all night. I'm more excited than I should be.

**A/N: I know you Lemon mongers out there wanted them, but I gave in to the dates and the next chapter will definitely be what our two lovers have been waiting for….probably many times, you know how strong our Eric is! A link to Sookie's dress for the party is on my profile. Just click to enlarge the picture. I hope it works.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again thank you all for the wonderful response to this fic and for those of you who have chosen to be really brave and read some of my other stories. Now for you lemon mongers.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Eric:**

This time of year has always been sad for Pam and I since our parents died. I guess we really didn't realize how close our family was until we lost them. Christmas was lonely even though we both went crazy and bought each other tons of unneeded presents. When Pam revealed that she was gay in high school, at first I didn't believe her. She was so feminine and sexy and turned the heads of both men and women when she walked down the street. It wasn't that she didn't try to be with boys, she was actually very popular in high school. She went to all the dances with a different boy each time and never stayed home on Friday or Saturday nights. Even though I was two years behind Pam in school she always included me in whatever she did. So I guess when I finally found out that she had never had sex with any of the many boys she dated I was surprised. She finally told me that she didn't get that feeling when she was with a boy. Then she said that she had been secretly seeing an older woman who made her realize that she did get that feeling only it was with the same sex. She told me she was very, very happy and wanted me to understand her choices and made it clear that I didn't have to accept her sexual orientation, but I did. I accepted anything Pam did, because she was my sister and best friend. When she and Amelia found each other last year, I have never seen Pam so happy. I guess that could have been part of my sadness. That sounds weird for me to be sad because Pam was happy….but that wasn't the reason entirely. I wanted her to be happy; I just guess I was secretly wishing for that kind of happiness too.

This time last year I actually was going to stay home and not show up at our Christmas party. I had gotten so tired of being on display. Some men would enjoy the attention I was getting and actually I had some of my married acquaintances offer to trade my life for their apparently boring ones. I would always look at them and marvel at how they could have agreed to marry someone and then wish they could be with someone else. Perhaps that would have been me if Sookie and I would have actually gotten married when she found out she was pregnant. I wouldn't have gone to Sweden for two years and Pam and I would probably not have opened our club. Instead of being tired of multiple women, I might have grown tired of my wife. Maybe the powers to be had our lives planned out from the beginning. Maybe we were meant to be together, but we both had to become the people we are now so we could readily accept our destiny instead of denying it. Even though I didn't know Buddy was mine or that Sissy was destined to be my little girl, my heart opened up when I first laid eyes on them. I finally was given what my heart and mind had been missing.

If it was happiness and joy that I was missing, those feelings are missing no more. My little family has made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. Sookie has proven to be the most intelligent woman I have ever met. Even though she had to leave college and never got to return, she has continued to learn. Her favorite hang out is the library and Buddy has been reading since he was three years old. Even though Sissy is not a big talker she loves to sit on my lap and read to me. She is truly reading the words and not just making up the stories. Sookie has survived on very little income because she buys everything at discount and does not spend money just to be spending it…..like a certain sister I know. I can't wait to show her off tonight. Pam insisted that she and Amelia were going to spend the day with Sookie and the children and I needed to come to the club today and make sure all the party preparations went smoothly.

Pam and I interviewed 50 babysitters at the club two days ago. We finally decided on a 60 something older woman, who actually was quite beautiful. She was a retired 2nd grade teacher and was looking to supplement her income. She was perfect for tonight so Pam had taken it upon herself to introduce her to Sookie and the children. They were a perfect match, so leaving the children with her tonight was not worrisome for any of us.

My apartment above the club was actually a bachelor pad of sorts. I have to admit I would bring women up here, but never allowed them to spend the night. After I got my fill I would call them a taxi and say goodnight. Sophie-Anne was the only woman that I chose to spend more time with. When I say spend more time, I mean that I would maybe see her once a week and I would go to her apartment and then leave and come home to wake up in my own bed. I knew I didn't love her but I actually got tired of being with different women. I wanted to give one woman a chance and I thought she might be the answer to my sadness. She wasn't- and proved to be one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I guess I'm not worried about her interfering in my life with Sookie, but I made it a point to tell Sookie about her and what happened. I warned her that Sophie-Anne may try something at the party, because I couldn't ban her from the club. She didn't take my rejection too well and she made a point of making me miserable for many months after I told her to get out of my life. Moving to Bon Temps was the best decision in my life, not just because I found my family, but because of the peace and serenity the area provides.

Now I need to get dressed and go down to meet my lover. I am so excited about tonight. I can't believe that Sookie and I have been able to keep our hands off of each other. We kiss and hug and caress each other, but we have not gone any further. I'm clean and bought a shitload of condoms. Not that I wouldn't welcome another little one, but that will be a choice for us to make together this time.

ooOooOooOoo

Two hours later I'm in my private elevator beaming with excitement as the doors open to the club and the party is already in full swing. I didn't want to greet the guests because that is not what I am here for. My manager, Chow will be doing all the ass kissing and if Pam wants to do that she is welcome to it. Pam and I have a private table that is set up in a cozy corner and as I scan the room I see what I have been waiting for my entire life. Be still my fucking heart. My Sookie is an angel. I don't know how she has survived this long without some prick making her his. I just got chills thinking of someone else touching her. She has been mine from the first moment our eyes met and from our very first touch. I thank the Gods that she is not like the whores who come to this club. Sounds cruel to call other women whores, but for some of them that is the only name that fits. They sleep with whoever they pick up on that night and then come back the following night to troll for another. Granted I have met some nice girls, but I could never be with any of them. They were not_ her_ and that was that.

Oh fuck…..Sophie-Anne is sitting across the room and she has spied me. I bet the bitch has been waiting for me to make my entrance so she could jump me. She is dressed like a whore with everything that she doesn't have hanging out. Now that I have spent time with a warm, curvy, sensual body such as my lovers, I can't possibly get excited about the skinny assed, fake boobs and fake hair that Sophie-Anne is. I know that for just shy of two months I was stupid enough to spend time with her, but I didn't enjoy myself. It was like I had a little me pushing me toward her saying, "_You need to at least give it a_ _try_." Well I did and it was horrible. She was horrible and now she is giving me that "_Aren't I so sexy look_?" And…..no bitch you are not!

I totally ignore her and I also ignore the other women who have come here alone. I am sure if I were a bum on the street, none of these women would give me the time of day. Sookie on the other hand, would stop and ask me if I needed anything and she would probably invite me to her home for a home cooked meal. I know that's not what a young woman with two children living alone in the country should do; it's just that is what I see her heart doing.

Sookie has her back to me as she stands talking to Pam and Amelia. I slowly walk up behind her and I can't help but feel what I have come to call "magic" feelings again. She makes my heart skip a beat and my breath is held because I can't let it out until I am facing her. Her dress is very sexy, but still makes her look like an angel. I see her silky skin as I approach her back and I just want to grab her curvy ass and attach myself to her permanently. _That will happen later_. I want to show her a good time. I want her to experience what she has missed all her life.

Our last family dates were specifically for the children, but Sookie was more excited about our outings than the children. Her eyes were so full of wonder and happiness she made me notice the wonders of the occasion that I would have overlooked on my own. I have certainly heard this old cliché before, but she makes me see the world as if I were a child again. I am enjoying what life has to offer where before I passed by without noticing.

I slowly put my hands on Sookie's waist and pull her to my body. This has become one of my favorite feelings. Sookie melts back into me and the tuxedo jacket I am wearing hides the evidence of how she affects me. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, lover." I whisper in her ear and she moans….she fucking moans. We have been so worked up by being together these past weeks that I'm afraid I won't be gentle when we finally get together.

Sookie turns around and what I see is even more amazing than my view of her back. Sookie's dress would not show anything if she were flat-chested, but the bounty that is under the top of this beautiful dress is pouring out for me to touch. Sookie alone amazes me, but the fact that she carried my son for nine months and gave birth to him…..which Sookie said was very painful…and still looks like a Goddess, gives me a perpetual hard-on. The dress wraps around her tiny waist in a criss cross manner drawing attention to her curvy hips. The back is low and is floor length, but the front is open for my hands to touch her silky thighs. Oh yes she needs to be tasted tonight. "I want you so bad…..you do so many things to my insides, I don't know if I can wait much longer."

"Eric...I can't wait for you to show me." Sookie whispers up to me….my little vixen. _Right here on the dance floor woman my mind is chanting. Or on top of the bar. No my office will be the first place I will have her._ I have never taken another woman into my office.

I continue to become enthralled by my lover as her thighs beckon for my touch. The way her fuck me heels show off her long tan legs are making the blood rush out of my brain again and strait to my cock.

All of a sudden as if the devil himself, or herself in this instance, entered the room, I hear a squeaky, obnoxious voice say, "Eric, darling how have you been. I've been trying to contact you for a very long time, but you seem to have moved. Are you ignoring me my love?" Sophie-fucking-Anne!

Pam winks at Sookie and she nods back at her. I guess I am not the only one who has told my lover about Sophie-Anne. We all make mistakes and this one was a big one. Now I need to nicely tell her she better get her fucking ass away from me and my lover.

"Sophie-Anne, it has been a while. Glad to see you made it to our party, please enjoy yourself and….oh I would like to introduce you to someone who is very special to me." I see Sophie-Anne's eyebrows rise as I say the words 'special to me' and she looks straight at Sookie. God please don't let her do anything to my lover, because I probably will kill her. Sounds harsh, but I am a very protective man and Sookie is mine and I won't allow anything cruel or mean to be said to her.

"Sophie-Anne this is," I pause looking for the right words. I know I can't say fiancé right now, or wife to be, so…."the light of my life, the person I care for more than anyone else in the world." This time Sookie does not flinch or give me that "_What the fuck_?" look. She is very calm and has an angelic smile on her face. Her long blond hair is cascading down her shoulders and her face is framed with soft curls. Her make-up is natural and flawless. Her pouty lips are drawing me to them, but I must remain strong, especially until this possible fiasco is taken care of. "Sookie, my love I would like you to meet Sophie-Anne one of our frequent customers." There that should put her in her place. If she expected any endearing names of attachment from me, she won't be getting any.

Sookie offers her hand to Sophie-Anne in a kind and sweet gesture, "So happy to meet you Sophie-Anne. Hope you are enjoying the party tonight. I know we certainly are."

Sophie-Anne does not offer her hand and she gives me a very cold, bitchy stare. "Why have I not heard of your attachment to this..this _young _woman?" Then she once again turns to Sookie and asks, "How old are you anyway? Are you going to get Eric here in trouble by being in his club?"

"Excuse me Sophie-Anne, I must tell you that my lover here is very much an adult, even though she looks like an angel. We met many years ago and share something very special. If that is not enough explanation for you, then I must ask you to leave the party. I will not tolerate rudeness on this special night," I turn to Sookie, "for me and my lover."

With that Sophie-Anne pauses and turns on her heels in a huff to go back to her table. It looks as though she came with a small gentleman. Perhaps she wanted to make me jealous….but that will never happen. I embrace my lover and ask, "Would you like to see my office?" I bet she thought I was going to say my room like in college, but that will be later. I have to taste her now.

I apologize to Sookie for the rudeness of Sophie-Anne. How on earth could I have even touched her? I must have been desperate for something…..well no longer.

"Pam, Amelia, I am going to show Sookie my office, I have a few things to take care of." I tell them and Pam just gives me that "_Sure you do_!" look and winks at Sookie. If she wasn't my sister I would be jealous. "Oh and thank you Pam and Amelia for helping my lover get ready, she looks good enough to…..eat."

**Sookie:**

Eric led me through the crowd of partygoers and we were certainly getting a lot of stares. Must be the fact that Eric in a tux is more than any pair of eyes should have the privilege of seeing. Like I said before and say it all the time since he came back into my life, I have never come in contact with any man as beautiful as Eric. He reminds of me a glorious Viking warrior sometimes and the next minute he looks like a little boy with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Finally after everyone we passed had to either touch or hug Eric we made it to a locked door. Eric keyed in a code, just like at his Frat house, and the door opened for the two of us. I see a very long, well lit hallway with doors on either side. We walked past a couple of doors until we reached what must be Eric's office. Once again he keyed in a code and he opened the door.

As we walk in I am amazed at how large and plush his office is. It is actually two rooms. To the left there is a step down living room with an entire wall of windows overlooking the Red River. The room has a brown leather sectional couch facing a wall with a huge flat screen TV. On the other side of the room is a massive light oak desk which is neatly organized with paperwork and what looks like a very expensive Mac computer.

"Make yourself at home, lover. I want you to know you are the first woman I've ever had in this office. We will return to the party momentarily, but there is just something I need to ask you." _Ask me something? What is he going to ask me?_

"Okay Eric, but…" I couldn't get the answer out and before I had a chance to sit down Eric was in front of me on one knee. "Eric what….." once again I am interrupted.

"Susanna Stackhouse, I love you. I want to tell you now before we make love, because I want you to know it has nothing to do with sex. It has to do with you as a person. Of course I can't wait until we make love, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. I know this may be sudden to you, but for me I've known my feelings for you from the moment we touched five years ago. I tried desperately to prove to myself that what I felt for you wasn't love back then, but as odd as it may seem to you, I couldn't get over my feelings for you. I didn't know you at all, but I couldn't forget you. Now by some twist of fate, we are together and you have given me the gift of a beautiful son and a little girl I want to make my own. Sookie, love of my life, will you please, please honor me by being my wife?" Eric was so sweet with a little hint of desperation. How could I not say yes to him? I have felt the same way these past years. I have yearned for only him. One beautiful, sinful moment in life brought the two of us together and now, like Eric said, by some twist of fate we are together again and all grown up for each other.

Eric held out two small velvet boxes and of course the shock was evident on my face. He seemed so worried and I think he was holding his breath awaiting my answer. "Do me a favor Mr. Northman, don't sweat the little things because we have so many more big things in our lives to accomplish." His eyes showed the shock of how my words affected him. "What I mean is yes-yes Eric. There was never a doubt in my mind that I wanted to marry you. I have wanted only you for these past years too and I am utterly and completely yours. So I see no reason to doubt me…okay? I'm yours…_.we_ are yours. After these past weeks I don't know if I could live without you even if I tried."

Eric handed me one box and I slowly opened it. Inside was an ankle bracelet made out of white gold with the words "_Mine_" in the center with a diamond dotting the "I". He took the box from me and softly took my ankle in his hand. Just this slightest touch made me wet and I am sure Eric could smell my arousal. He took the ankle bracelet and placed it on my ankle and then bent down and gave it a soft wet kiss. Before I knew it he continued with his full lips and soft tongue up my inner leg and slowly he made it to my inner thigh as he spread my legs ever so slightly. I had on a very thin thong and Pam insisted I get a Brazilian wax job. I actually had no idea why I would need to go through such an amount of pain until I felt Eric's mouth reach my mound. Even through the thin piece of material I could feel his tongue push and swirl around my clit.

Before I could react Eric was pulling down my thong and urging me to step out. "Keep your heels on Lover, I won't allow you to lose your balance." I did as I was told and Eric returned to my throbbing center. Eric on his knees was face to face with my lady parts. He looked up and stared deep into my eyes as if to ask permission to continue. I placed my hands on either side of his face and whispered from the bottom of my heart, "I Love you Eric Northman."

That was all it took for Eric, he whispered, "Look at me lover. I not only want to taste you and feel your insides as it explodes with passion, I want to look you in the eyes as you scream my name.

Eric nuzzled his nose on my clit as he licked my center, all the while keeping eye contact. _Wow, what a multi-tasker!_ He continued to lick and swirl his tongue. Then he grabbed my ass as if he knew I was about to lose my balance. He held me tight as he continued to push his tongue into me. His tongue was long and soft, but at that moment I really wanted _him_ to be inside of me. The memories of our first time together filled my head and just as Eric licked me from my rear end to my clit he sucked and bit my clit a little. He took his other hand away from my ass and held me tight with one arm. I felt so secure, so loved, so fucking turned on. I felt the build up of an orgasm and Eric, in his infinite wisdom, knew I was close. He took two of his very long fingers and pushed them inside of me. He pulled them out and in a few more times all the while sucking and biting my clit. He turned his longest finger toward my navel and hit a spot that drove me insane. "Oh my God…..Eric…yes…yes!" I yelled as my orgasm hit hard as Eric continued to suck my clit and wiggle his finger inside of me. I could feel his fingers as the walls of my insides throbbed with wave after wave of pleasure. I swear if Eric wasn't holding me, I would have fallen down.

When the pleasure subsided, Eric stood up and licked his two fingers off. I have never in my life experienced anything remotely that pleasurable. "Eric what was that?" I asked.

"That was me tasting you lover. Your face when you cum is the most erotic sight I have ever witnessed. If we didn't have to return to the party, I would take you right now. I need to be deep inside of you." Eric still looked hungry and I felt so bad that he had given me such pleasure and he was still aching in his pants.

"I have another box for you lover and since you have agreed to be my wife….I was hoping we could announce our engagement tonight at the party. I want to world to know you are mine." Eric handed me the box and began kissing my neck as I opened it. I gasped at the sight of the ring inside of the box. "You said your favorite color was blue, lover." Eric continued with his neck kissing.

"This looks too, too expensive Eric. I don't deserve anything so precious…couldn't you just get me a plain wedding band when we finally get married?" I will no longer listen to her belittle herself. She deserves the world at her feet. She is the most amazing young woman I have ever met and I intend to shower her with anything her beautiful heart desires.

"You are much more precious than any ring, but it would honor me if you would just accept this ring…..but if you don't like it, I can get you whatever you desire, Lover." Eric certainly knows how to make me feel loved.

"No, Eric I love it. It is by far the most beautiful engagement ring, or any ring for that matter, that I have ever seen. Ever since I started working at Sam's Place I have made it a favorite pastime to look at the wedding rings and engagement rings of the women who frequent the restaurant. This ring, by far is more beautiful than any of those. I love it Eric!" I finally put my left hand out for him to place the ring on my finger. It was a beautiful blue diamond in the center of two white diamonds. Eric told me the metal was platinum which was the strongest metal and would last forever just like his love for me. _Awww, I really love this man._

Eric insisted that I don't put my thong back on, I questioned his motives at first, but then he said our table was quite dark and he wanted to touch me once in awhile. All I could think of was _a public orgasm? _I was once again wet and hoped I could give Eric the same pleasure that he had given me.

**Eric:**

By saying yes to my marriage proposal, my lover has made me the happiest man in the world. I was pleased that she agreed with me about not putting her thong back on. I have plans for her.

As soon as we returned I noticed that everyone was enjoying the band. They were quite good and I thanked Pam for her decision in hiring them. Sophie-Anne was still here and now she was towering over her male companion, which was quite comical as his face was leaning against her chest. As the song ended I brought Sookie to the center of the dance floor as I motioned for the partygoers to listen.

"I want to thank you all for attending our Christmas Party again this year. Please enjoy yourselves this evening and we have a couple for limos available for those of you who are unable to drive home. Just sign the register. Also, one last announcement," I stop and grab Sookie's left hand and kiss it very softly as I continue, "I want to introduce you all to my bride to be, Miss Susanna Stackhouse. She has made me the happiest man in the world tonight by agreeing to be my wife."

The gasps and ah's could be heard throughout the room. I noticed that Sophie-Anne was about ready explode. She wasn't dumb enough to try anything. I nodded toward Chow and he knew exactly what he was supposed to do. He slowly made his way behind Sophie-Anne and waited to see if she was going to make a scene. I am quite sure that I have slept with a number of the women here tonight, but I don't remember one of them. Sookie's face as she came and her throbbing insides were etched in my brain these past years. I doubt if any of these party goers will do anything to mar the happiness Sookie and I feel tonight.

And nobody did. They all congratulated us and thank the Gods, Sophie-Anne grabbed her companion and left. Hopefully never to return again.

Sookie and I danced the night away and our lust for each other grew and grew.

As I led her to our table I pulled her to me and gave her a very soft and sensuous kiss. As we sat down my painful erection was giving the zipper of my tux slacks so much pressure, I felt for sure the zipper would break. Our table was tucked away in a corner and Pam and Amelia were tucked away somewhere. Now was the perfect time to touch my lover.

Just as I unzipped my pants and comfortably sat down I saw a young woman approach our table. Oh for God's sake! This woman does not look like anyone I have slept with, but I will not zip up for her. She hesitated when she saw my frown and luckily Sookie didn't see her approach. As I sat close to my lover I laid my hand on her thigh as she spread her legs for me. To my surprise she reached over and ran her hand up and down my inner thigh before she realized my pants were wide open and of course I wore no underwear. I felt her gasp as I once again slowly got close to her clit. She was dripping wet again. I will never get enough of her! She felt my erection which when fully engorged went past my navel. "I want this," Sookie whispered as I started rubbing circles with my thumb on her clit. Once again she began to moan and my cock jerked forward when I felt the the silky insides of her. She began to brush her fingers over the swollen head of my cock and the precum oozed from the tip. She began to lean back as my fingers once again entered her in…out…in…out. In her excitement she began to run her hand up and down my cock, up…down…up…down. In a strange and sensual way we synchronized our movements. Then my lover looked around at the darkness in our corner and the fact that we were alone, she let go of my cock and stood up and straddled my erection.

"I don't have a condom with me lover. I bought a substantial amount in anticipation of," I looked at her as she stood up looked behind her, as if to check to see if anyone was looking….actually that makes it more exciting, the fact that there are people all around us and we are sneaking, "this," I said as my cock once again sprang to life in her hand.

"I'm on the pill, my husband-to-be and I want to feel your huge cock inside of me. I want you to spill your seed deep inside of me as we cum together." She whispered as she placed my throbbing, engorged and more than willing cock at the entrance to Nirvana.

"Oh lover, you don't know how long I have been waiting for this." I said as she slowly, painstakingly lowered herself onto me all the while not losing eye contact. She was so tight. Childbirth did no damage to her. After years of learning how to control my organisms and stamina, I was about to lose control with my lover. I was panting uncontrollable as she finally completely impaled me. We just sat there attached and she did not move. We began to kiss and I couldn't stop my mouth from devouring her neck and upper chest.

From behind we looked as if we were making out, because my lover was not moving. She didn't move up and down, but she did wiggle from side to side and back and forth. The feeling that caused was more than I could handle.

"Lover, oh my God this is so fucking hot…..Are you sure about….." before I could finish my question, Sookie kissed and bit my neck and said, "Shhh just sit there until we both feel it. Before long, our connection was buzzing with excitement. Apparently she wiggled enough for me to hit her G-spot and in turn the head of my cock couldn't hold out any longer.

"Do you feel it?" I asked her and then she moved up and down. That's all it took for me. I was gone. Just as my orgasm hit hers did at the exact same time. She slowly rose up and down as I jutted up into her as far as my cock could go. I had never in my life felt the rawness or our orgasms. Coupled with the secretiveness of our joining in a dark corner and the fact that we sat joined for quite some time just making out, our mutual explosion made her bite down on my shoulder to silence her ecstacy. I in turn latched onto her neck and sucked for dear life as we both slowly continually moved through our bliss.

When the waves stopped, we just sat there joined. I grabbed a napkin from the table and handed it to her. "I'm not getting up. As soon as you are ready for me again, I want to feel you cum again lover. And we did two more times until the music stopped and our guests began to leave the room. I don't think I have ever in my life got hard so soon and so many times. If this is what my life with Sookie will be like, bring it on.

After Sookie had finally lifted herself off of me, she wiped herself clean and took the napkin and rubbed me very clean. Oh God, I am getting hard again! Sookie's eyes got big and just as she was leaning down to put me in her mouth, the young woman approached the table again.

"Excuse me Miss Stackhouse, I was wondering if you are related to Jason Stackhouse. He has something of mine that I would very much like to see." All I could think was, _What the fuck?_

**A/N: That's it for today. Sorry I usually don't update on weekends and I know you wanted some lemons. There are more to come because they still have the rest of the night in Eric's apartment. Let me know if you want me to continue because I need to get back to my other fics. I was in a Thanksgiving and Christmas spirit...hence this fic. Eric's tux, Sookie's dress and Sookie's engagement ring links are on my profile. Thanks again for all your wonderful alerts and reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Much thanks again for your response. About the "public" lemons….well what would you do with a real life Eric Northman? I also want to thank those of you who have continued to review this story and I answer all reviews, however there are a few of you who leave wonderful comments and your PM's are turned off. If I don't get back to you that is why so thank you all so, so much.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Sookie:**

It all seems strange to feel so close to someone the way I do with Eric, but it's real and our love is real. All I have to do is touch him and when I felt his…..well all I can say his "gracious, huge, sexy as hell manhood" I couldn't help it. I have been celibate far too long. No children, the man just professed his undying love to me and did I say he is gorgeous in a tux? I'm certainly not sorry about what just happened, especially when all I can equate it to is a religious experience.

I was definitely ready for more and as the guests were starting to dwindle, a very pretty young woman came up to our table. Thank God her timing was right and this corner of the room is so secluded and dark…..just a few minutes earlier I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything but Eric inside of me. As I recall I knew I enjoyed sex with Eric that one time, but I didn't realize how much and how exciting illicit sex could be. I am a mother, but I'm also in love!

The young woman looked at me instead of Eric. At first I just assumed that she was one of Eric's…..well one of his sex partners. He told me Sophie-Anne was the only one he even tried to see more than once. That in itself gives me hope that his words are true when he says he loves only me. Pam assured me that he couldn't get over me after college just as I couldn't get over him. Unlike him, however I had a constant reminder of our one night together every time I looked at Little Eric.

"Excuse me Miss Stackhouse, I was wondering if you are related to Jason Stackhouse. He has something of mine that I would very much like to see." The woman asks and I hear Eric mutter under his breath. At first I am oblivious as to what exactly she could be asking about and then I see something in her face that is so familiar. Holy shit….this woman looks just like Katie! I can see it in the eyes and the color of her hair. Before the fear sets in, I pause for a moment just to look at her, seeing my little girl when she grows up. I could never see Jason in her, but this woman is definitely related to my baby girl. All I can say is I will hear what she has to say, but she can't have her. She has no right to her….she is mine and Eric's.

Eric speaks up first and I can see his eyes change from the ones that were previously filled with lust and want, to more like shock and then I don't want to say fury, but he is mad. I haven't known him long enough to see the temper he told me about, but I think I am about to see it. He has grown to love Katie as much as I do and he is thinking the same thing about this woman.

"First of all, I will answer for my fiancé," Eric begins, but thank God he looks at me first for approval. I nod and he continues. "She is Jason Stackhouse's sister and who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name is Tina Johnson and I'm afraid I was not a very good person when I met Jason. Is he here in Shreveport?" She asks Eric.

"No, he brought someone to my fiancé's house about three years ago and he hasn't been seen or heard from since. What is it you are looking for?" Eric is trying very hard to hold back his temper as I place my hand on his thigh. He looks at me and my pleading eyes let him know that I don't want him to be mean. The way I feel tonight, I could easily ignore this woman and go back to making out with Eric. He has me captivated and mesmerized and only the thought of losing Katie could bring me back to reality. Putting Eric's beautiful body and his passion and lust aside, I also feel like he is our protector. That Viking I dream about is right here beside me and he is ready for battle. Eric continues. "You need to tell us what you want from my fiancé so that we can figure out where we go next. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes I do and I'm so sorry. I know you are a much respected man in this town and I don't want to cause problems for you and Miss Stackhouse." Tina points to me and then continues. "I met Jason here in Shreveport four years ago. We had a lot of fun, but I had a drug problem and would have sex for money. I'm ashamed of my past, but Jason didn't care and he said he loved me. After we moved to California, I found myself pregnant, but Jason once again said he would care for me and the child. After I had Katie-I named her after my mother Katrina," Tina gets a far away look in her eyes as if to remember her mother and continues. "I guess I suffered from post partum depression, because I told him he could have her and I packed my bags and left. I never looked back because I really did not want her. She was a beautiful baby, but she probably wasn't Jason's so I didn't want to look at her and be reminded of all the men I forced myself to have sex with." Tina began to cry and I felt for her. I know when the doctor placed Little Eric in my arms; who fathered him was secondary in my thoughts. I loved him more than I had ever remembered loving anything. I was fortunate that I knew exactly who his father was. I never had the opportunity to get to know Eric years ago, but now that I have I wonder at the amazement of genes and heredity. They are so much alike, not only in looks; they have the same temperament, similar personalities and sense of humor. Our son is truly a _Little Eric_. I giggle to myself a little when I compare Eric and Little Eric to...Forrest Gump and Little Forrest Gump...silly I know, but they are so much alike just as Forrest and Little Forrest were.

"So…..I'm sorry to burden the two of you with my problems, but do you know where Katie is? I promise I don't want her; I just want to look at her. I think about her often. I'm not cut out to be a mother and since I'm certain that I don't want any more children, I got my tubes tied last year. I don't have a drug problem any more, but I don't ever want to go through a pregnancy again. So…..can you help me?' Tina is certainly not what I expected, she did desert Katie, but then so did my brother.

"She is with Sookie and I and doing very well by the way. The only way we will allow you to see her is if you agree to a couple of stipulations." Eric has a very serious look on his face and he squeezes my hand as he looks at Tina.

Tina nods as if to say go on and Eric continues." To begin with you cannot tell her who you are when we allow you to see her and secondly, you will sign papers giving full custody to Sookie and me. From my announcement tonight I am sure you are aware that we plan to get married," Eric once again looks at me with such love in his eyes and I feel warm all over. "We will be married as soon as possible and by showing up here tonight; you have saved us a lot of time and money searching for you. For that we are both indebted to you. My lawyer will contact you when the papers are completed for your signature. We expect you to stay in Shreveport until the adoption is final." Eric is really quite the businessman. I don't think I would be able to speak to this woman in such a manner. I have such mixed emotions about her as I am pissed at her for leaving Katie with Jason, just as I was pissed at him for deserting us. I'm grateful, however, that she did leave her with Jason, because I love her so much. From the first day Jason brought her to our farmhouse, I was the one who took over to care for her. Jason was oblivious as to how to care for an infant and I am sure that is why he brought her to us. So she is _my_ baby just as little Eric is mine.

Eric continues to speak to the woman, "You realize that abandonment in the state of Louisiana can get you up to a year in jail and $1,000 fine. You and Jason both deserted her and that would be another six months in jail and a fine up to $500. So….if jail time does not appeal to you, I suggest that you agree to our requests. I want to assure you, just in case you are concerned, that Katie is very much loved by Sookie and I and she will not want for anything in her life. If she decides that she would like to meet her birth mother in the future, we expect you to keep in contact with us. My lawyer will get all your personal information and we will keep it on file. Now, I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening and I am sure it was fate that brought you to us. We have been experiencing a lot of that lately." Eric once again squeezes my hand. "Since I am in a very, very good mood, I wish you a Merry Christmas and we will call you to set up a day to see Katie. Leave your number at the bar with my manager, Chow."

"Thank you Mr. Northman." Tina changes her demeanor and looks at Eric as if he were an actor or rock star and gives Eric a compliment, "Now that we have the business of Katie out of the way, I just want to tell you Mr. Northman that the reason I came here tonight was that I heard so much about how handsome and rich you are. I have to say, and forgive me Miss Stackhouse, but you exceed all of my expectations. Miss Stackhouse is a very lucky woman. I suppose you know that the majority of the single women here tonight had hoped to catch your eye, but I see that you two are very much in love and I am honored that my child is in your care." Tina spoke up, but once again I could see Eric's eyes. I couldn't tell if he was mad or relieved, but he answered the young woman.

"Thank you for your kind words Miss Johnson, but as to someone catching my eye, it has been caught. Miss Stackhouse is the love of my life and has been since the moment we met five years ago. We share a great love and two beautiful children. Katie is our child just as much as our son Eric is." A slight look of shock forms on Tina's face when Eric mentions Little Eric, but Eric didn't flinch as he thanked her for being so amicable and wished her a Merry Christmas. That's my Eric…the love of my life.

**Eric:**

As Tina walks away I feel like our whole life is just falling into place. I tried very hard not to be mean to the young woman like I probably would have been if Sookie hadn't pleaded with me with her eyes. How on earth can someone leave a beautiful baby like Katie? I have to thank her for giving birth to her and if she hadn't have left her, she wouldn't have been ours, but I still have no respect for her. Sookie is Katie's mother in every sense of the word. I'm certainly falling deeper and deeper in love with this woman more and more every day.

"Thank you Eric. I don't know if I could have handled her that way. I would never give Katie up, but I probably would have just gotten mad at her for being such a dead beat and taken all my built up frustrations and worries out on her. Have I told you how much I love you and how much I want you to make love to me?" Sookie is still as horny as I am and I know what I want to do. I have plans for this woman and neither one of us will be getting much sleep tonight.

Pam and Amelia never returned so Sookie and I said our good nights to the staff and thanked them for a job well done. I always make it a point to have a large staff on hand during our parties so that they can take turns enjoying the party themselves. It is never fair to make a person work so hard during the holidays. Isn't that the purpose of the holidays? If you are not a religious person or your beliefs differ from those of the season, there is still the giving to those in need and spreading happiness and joy, instead of hatred and gloom. All of my employees will get a very nice Christmas bonus this year just as they have in the past. I guess the goodness and unselfishness of one Sookie Stackhouse is what makes me love her even more.

Now that I know I don't need them…..thank the Gods….. I will have to donate my stash of condoms to the poor and destitute, because after what just happened, I don't ever want to experience sex again with one. Unsheathed, flesh on flesh sex is the most erotic feeling I have ever experienced in my life. The only other time I felt such a rush was the first time Sookie and I made love, yes made love….in college. To tell you the truth I felt at the time that I had made a horrible mistake, but the way I felt when I was deep inside of her could never be duplicated and now that we are together again, I can't get enough of her.

After I moved to Bon Temps, I hired a contractor to remodel my apartment. I didn't want to be reminded of the women I brought up there. That was even before Sookie and I found each other again. I guess this fate thing is so much stronger than any of us ever imagined.

Sookie and I approach my private elevator just as Chow wishes us a good evening and he is out the door. A cleaning company will be in tomorrow to thoroughly clean the club and get it ready to open to the public again tomorrow…..no tonight….my how time does fly when you are having sex with a goddess.

Passion is something that can't be stopped and it is also something that makes one do things they would not normally do. I just wanted to make love to my Sookie after I proposed and reverently devour every inch of her body. I know I get a lot of attention because of my looks, but Sookie gets just as much or more than I do and she is not even aware of it. Unselfish, wonderful, extremely caring and a fucking sexy fertility goddess is what my lover is and as soon as the elevator closes I am on her again.

This time I want to hear her scream my name. I have had a boner since that Tina…bitch is the kindest word I can say about her….interrupted the sexiest sexcapade I have ever indulged in. Even though this dress is very sexy on my lover it has to go so I make haste and turn her around and slowly unzip her dress. I make sure my fingers softly trace the line of the zipper on her back and then that same finger slowly moves along her smooth skin up to her straps. As she faces the wall of the elevator….a very plush elevator I might add with soft padded red velvet walls…..I lower the straps of her dress as I kiss each shoulder. I hope my lover is not too shy to be naked in an elevator, because that is my goal right now. I lower her dress and as it falls to the floor she turns back around to face me. Her breasts are fuller and rounder than they were in college. Everything about my Sookie is better than college. Age and child birth have only made her more beautiful and sexy. Don't get me wrong, college Sookie was very sexy and her image never left my mind, but she was younger and more innocent looking. Now she is a goddess and with every little moan she utters as I slowly lick my way down to her breasts is driving me insane.

I have to stand back and stare at her, but she is not having it. She quickly unbuttons my dress shirt and pushes it back for me to take off. Now we are flesh on flesh as her pebbled nipples touch my chest. She then begins by unbuttoning my pants and as she slowly unzips my fly she reaches down and grabs my erection. "Pants off now!" She orders as I quickly comply. Finally we are facing each other completely naked in the dimly lit elevator. My Sookie does not act shy or innocent, she embraces me and works her hands down to my ass and as she grabs both cheeks she pushes my erection into her body. I ask her to leave her "fuck me heels" on as I step out of my shoes and socks.

I need to be inside of her again and feel her walls as she comes around me. I pick her up and as she wraps her legs around my waist I check to see if she is ready for me. She is wet and her little sigh when my fingers rub her clit tells me what I need to do. I push her up against the plush wall as I place my cock right on her wet, silky opening. We both moan as I lower her onto me…."Look at me, Lover." I demand and she opens her eyes and we maintain eye contact as I fill her completely. I can feel myself swell inside of her and pray that I can hold on before I cum. She feels so good, so perfect I feel like I am home each time I am inside of her. I pride myself with a tremendous amount of strength as I hold her tight against the plush wall I pull out and then press in. Each sigh and whimper pulls me deeper and deeper into her soul. It doesn't feel like body touching body any longer it is more a completeness. Body, mind and soul are one as I continue to feel her warmth, her soft velvety skin begins to sweat as we continue longer than I thought I would last. I need to feel her even deeper as I slowly allow her to touch the floor and pull out. She has a puzzled look on her face as I turn her around and put her arms above her against the wall. She pushes her beautiful ass out in a come hither motion and I am fucking hither! I bend to get better access to her folds and aim my manhood back inside of her. This time is a completely different feeling as she screams my name, "Eric….yes there…I need you there."

She stands still as we both adjust to the position and intense feelings. All it takes is two times..in..out..in..out and she starts to become limp and faraway. I reach around and as I ram back into her one last time and rub circles on her clit and we both cum at the exact same time. I continue to ram into her as she moans and quivers, "MMMMMM….Oh God…..Eric I love you!" Once again wave after wave of pleasure brings us close to passing out. Very powerful…..I have to admit. "Merry Christmas my wife-to-be." I whisper in her ear as we just stand against the wall for a moment to regain our sanity. I push the button to enter my apartment and I pick her up bridal style as we retire to my bed for the night.

Of course during the entire night we rested and indulged, but we both knew we had two beautiful children to get home to today and I am going to propose to them too. I purchased a beautiful heart locket for Katie that says Mommy and Daddy loves Katie engraved on the back. It opens up and she can put whatever pictures she choses inside. I myself have a favorite piece of jewelry that I am never without. My father gave me a charm of a Thor's Hammer on a beautiful silver chain before he and my mother left on their trip…..before they both died….and I rarely take it off. I had a replica made for Little Eric and that will be my engagement gift for him. I just pray that they accept me as their father, because I have certainly accepted them. This is going to be a wonderful Christmas for the first time in all or our lives!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late, but I decided to take the plunge and write a story for one of the many contests going on right now. I am sure I can't tell you which one, but since it has to be BETA'd and I have never used one before, I have been trying hard not to embarrass myself and send something to a BETA that is poor work. Usually I write a chapter each day when I'm on a role, but this was a little more time consuming. Please accept my apology and let me thank you all in advance for reading and I love, love, love all your wonderful comments.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Sookie:**

Love is amazing….when you finally have it in your life. Sure I have had the love of my Gran and two beautiful children, but the love of a man far exceeds my expectations. I don't know what I expected to happen at the Christmas Party and after, but Eric's proposal shocked the shit out of me. Of course what I did afterwards even shocked me, but sex has become my new addiction. I love my ice cream, but it has now been replaced by my Eric. As we drive back to Eric's house, I'm finally at ease in our relationship and look forward to seeing the kid's reaction to Eric's gifts for them. Eric said that our little family will be very busy the next few weeks and I look forward to everything he has planned.

Pulling through Eric's gate gives me comfort for some strange reason. My entire life has been spent in this area, but I never dreamed that this particular house would become my home. I love Gran's farmhouse and Eric said we will eventually remodel it, but it is his hope that the children and I begin moving in before Little Eric goes back to school. The kids will each have their own room to decorate however they wish and the entire basement is a huge game room with every game imaginable. I still remember the look on Little Eric's face when Eric first took him down there. He started jumping up and down and saying "Big Eric, you are the luckiest guy ever! Did Santa bring you all this stuff, or what?" Of course there is a pool and a tennis court and Eric plans on putting in a basketball court when the weather warms up in Spring.

I truly believe that Eric never wanted for anything, so possessions never excited him. If he wanted something when he was young, his parents made sure he got it. As an adult…..well his home is evidence enough of his possessions. From what I gather, however, love was in short supply and it seems like he has been saving all of his up for us. He is enjoying us just as much as we are enjoying having him in our lives. I'm really excited about telling the kids about Eric's proposal to me and can't wait to see how Eric proposes to them.

They should be up and hopefully have eaten breakfast by now. I have never left them overnight before. When I fell and hit my head, I was able to spend the night at Eric's house and Little Eric was in bed with me. Katie woke up and still knew I was around, but this time neither Eric nor I were there when she woke up. Little Eric loves people and I'm sure he has dazzled the babysitter just as his father dazzles everyone he comes in contact with. Katie, on the other hand is very shy around strangers and my fear is realized as we open the front door.

Quiet sobbing is coming from the living room and I hear Little Eric sweetly consoling Katie, "It's okay Sissy, Mommy will be back soon. I miss her too and I really, really want to see Big Eric again."

As I look at the precious sight before me, I flash on Tina just for moment….."_God what_ _she has missed by her selfishness and stupidity_." Katie is absolutely beautiful. Her long, shiny brown hair hangs down her back in soft curls and when she is in the sun the golden blond highlights are more evident. After Tina's confession about her sex life I'm pretty sure Katie isn't Jason's either. My skin is tan because I enjoy sunbathing, but Katie has the most beautiful olive colored skin. Her eyes are very green and when she actually talks her pouty lips remind me of a cute little Tweety Bird. She is an angel and I fell in love with her the moment Jason placed her in my arms. I suppose Jason knew that would happen and I thank him for such a wonderful gift.

The babysitter, Mrs. Crane, is on her knees beside them in an attempt to console Sissy. "Oh look little ones; here is your Mommy and Daddy now."

Little Eric and Sissy look up at the same time and they both rush toward us. I pick Sissy up as her little arms hug my neck so tight I'm finding it very difficult to breathe. "I'm home Baby. Why are you crying?"

"Mommy, you didn't come home. My head had a bad dream and you had an ou-ee again." Her little lips were quivering as she spoke. "I woke up and got sceard, I yuv you so, so much Mommy." Sissy peppered kisses on my face and I was home. After meeting Katie's biological mother, I am now completely satisfied that she is truly ours.

Little Eric is hugging Eric in much the same way and I never get enough of the sight of the two of them together. "Big Eric, you came back and now you are my Daddy!"

Eric looked at me and started to laugh out loud. "Is that what you want me to be Buddy?"

"Well…..Mrs. Crane said that I was the spitting image of my Daddy….. So I guess if we stand together and look in the mirror and we spit together…..you will be my Daddy!" Eric was belly laughing now and I was worried that Little Eric wouldn't understand his laughter, so I put a finger up to my lips to silence him.

Eric and I switched children and as I gathered Little Eric in my arms he whispered in my ear, "Mommy I missed you. I checked Eric's head and he is just fine."

"What was wrong with him baby?" I asked him as I looked toward Eric and Sissy with a puzzled look.

"Well Mrs. Crane said that my Daddy was _really hot_. I just checked his head and I guess his fever is gone now. He's better Mommy and he won't have to stay in the house. We can go and get our tree today!" I put Little Eric down and Katie wiggled to be put down too. They both did what we call 'The Stackhouse Shuffle' or the 'Happy Dance'. Eric's appeal is ageless. He is absolutely georgeous and I know I will have to expect every female who comes in contact with him to fall in love with him too. At second thought, we will have to go through this with Little Eric too, because he _is_ the spitting image of his Daddy.

"That's right little ones. Your Mommy told me about the trees you have on your property and since you have a saw, Buddy, we will grab it before we go and find our tree. Your Mommy also said that you have a lot of special ornaments, but so do I. Why don't we cut down two trees and put one in the farmhouse and put the biggest one in the family room here? Is that agreeable with you two?" The two little ones both nod their heads and they run into their rooms to put on their winter coats, gloves and hats. It seem like Mother Nature has also given us a rare surprise by blanketing the ground with a slight dusting of snow.

"When should we tell them about my ring? They didn't notice it yet, but they are both very observant and I want them to be a part of this engagement process." Eric nodded and took a couple of steps toward me and once again I was in his warm embrace. I melted and he got excited. I love his reaction to our touch, but I fear that now is not the time.

"God I can't get enough of you, Lover." Eric whispered in my ear as he started open mouthed kisses on my neck. We heard the kids coming and decided they have seen us hug plenty of times except for Eric and his 'Eveready' was going to have to simmer down.

We stayed together for the moment and Buddy and Sissy both grabbed our legs at the same time.

"Maybe we should go to the mirror right now Eric because it's probably time you were my Daddy. I don't want Mommy to say, _No, no mister you can't touch me….now go home!" _Little Eric grabs Eric's hand and pulls him toward the master bedroom. There is an entire wall of mirrors and I guess our little boy feels that is the perfect place to make Eric his Daddy.

"We could do that Buddy, or you and Katie can come back in the living room and I want to ask you both something. Would that be okay?" Eric is ready and I can't wait.

"Sure thing Big Eric. If you are my Daddy, will you be Katie's too? She doesn't want a porn player to be her Daddy. We decided you are the best person ever to be our Daddy so what do you want to know from us?" Little Eric is so cute, I can't help the tears. I know he will never understand about how Eric and I made him. I want to honest with him about that and I know he is a really smart kid, but I fear it will just go over his head. I don't feel like five years old is the sex talk age. Sissy is only three and the way she fits into this family will be hard to explain. I think the fact that they want Eric for their Daddy is explanation enough for now. Honesty will come in time and with their maturity.

"Okay, are you both ready?" Eric asks them as they both fidget on the couch and start to giggle. Eric gets down on one knee much the same as he did for me and begins.

"Eric Stackhouse, you are the most amazing little boy and I have been so proud that you have included me as your friend. Katie Stackhouse you are so beautiful and smart and I thank you for talking to me and letting me be your friend. Now, I want you to be my children. I want you both to call me Daddy and yesterday I asked your Mommy to be my wife." Eric and Katie started to clap their hands and squeal. "Wait, I'm not finished because I have engagement gifts for both of you." Eric walked over to a credenza and opened up one of the doors. Inside a drawer were two velvet boxes. He closed the door and turned around and once again knelt in front of the kids. First he handed Little Eric his box and he opened it.

"Wow Eric, what is it?" I couldn't believe the excitement in my little boy's eyes. Unlike his father, Little Eric has gone without. He never complains and when he does get something, he gets so excited.

Eric pulls out his necklace and shows it to Little Eric and explains what the shape is. "Many years ago my father gave me a Thor's Hammer on a chain. It has a very special meaning to me, because I am Swedish and of ancient Norse descent. Thor is the God of Thunder and even though he is depicted in Norse mythology as ferocious in appearance, he will protect us against evil. My father gave me mine when I was just a boy and I want you to have one too. I want you to be my son and if it would be agreeable with you, I would like you to take my last name too. Would you do me the honor of becoming my son and allowing me to call you Eric Northman, Jr.?" Eric asked Little Eric.

"Don't answer me yet because I want to give Katie her gift first." Little Eric nodded and kept wiggling as Eric placed the necklace around his neck.

"Now, Katie Stackhouse, love is very strange and I have fallen in love with your precious face and smile. I want to spend the rest of my life calling you Katie Michelle Northman and if you agree, will you be my daughter?" Eric handed Katie her velvet box. As she opened it her little eyes got so big. Just like Little Eric, she has gone without many things. She never asks for anything except my attention. She enjoys playing with what toys she has, but her imagination keeps her very happy. She has been my shadow and even the mundane task of vacuuming is fun for her. These two are my treasures and I am so excited that Eric feels the same way.

"This necklace is a heart locket. It signifies that I love you with all my heart and when you wear it, I want you to remember that you are my daughter and no one will ever change that. Will you agree to be my little girl?" Eric asked Katie as he placed the necklace around her tiny neck.

"So little ones, what do you say? I want you both to look at your Mommy's engagement ring first. I gave this to her yesterday because I want her to marry me much the same as I want you both to be my children." Eric held out my ring and they both got up and ooo'd and ahhh'd over its beauty.

Little Eric spoke first and jumped into Eric's arms. "I have always wanted a Daddy. I want you to know that I didn't just want any Daddy. I really wanted _my_ Daddy, but I have to tell you Eric Northman, I believe in my heart that you are _my_ Daddy. So my answer to your question is…heck yeah!"

"I don't want porn daddy anymore. I want you for my Daddy! Heck yeah, Ewic!" Katie jumped into Eric's waiting arms and the three of them seemed so natural together.

The front door opened and in walked Pam and Amelia. "What the hell is going on without us, Eric Northman?"

Little Eric got up first and ran into Pam's waiting arms. "Look Pammy, Eric gave me a Thor's Hammer and my name is going to be Eric Northman, Jr."

"That means you will be my nephew, Buddy. That makes me very happy and I want you to know that I really love you. Now what is going on with you little girl?" Pam turned toward Katie.

Katie picked up her locket and showed it to Pam and Amelia. She still hasn't warmed up enough to really carry on a conversation with them, but she loves their hugs and kisses.

"We were just heading out to get our trees. Would the two of you care to join us?" Eric asked.

Pam and Amelia looked at us like "_Duh, why would you even ask_!" Instead they both nodded and Eric and I went into the master bedroom to change. I have slowly moved my clothing into his room and the children have done the same to each of their rooms. Of course the new clothes they have couldn't possibly have fit into their tiny closet at the farmhouse. Each of their bedrooms have huge walk-in closets and they both have enjoyed playing in them.

Pam and Amelia kept the kids entertained as Eric and I shut the bedroom door. Once again the passion was there and could not be stifled. Oh yes this is going to be a great Christmas.

**A/N: Next chapter. Christmas at the Northman's. Hope your Holidays are Happy and thank you all in advance for reading this fic. Your words always humble me and I hope I can keep you all entertained. If I can't I will forever have the memory of your wonderful words. (Pretty mushy...but gosh darn it...it's Christmas!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This won't be published until after Christmas, so hope you all enjoyed yours!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Eric:**

Now that the family engagement is settled, we can concentrate on our very first **Northman Christmas.** When Little Eric told me that Santa never brings a present for his Mommy, I almost cried right then and there. For such a little boy, the deepness of his thoughts and feelings astound me every day I spend with him. Most children would just worry about what they were getting and get mad if they didn't get what they wanted. That was me and I regret ever treating my parents in such a manner. Pam and I were showered with empty, meaningless presents that were soon forgotten as soon as they were played with once and set aside. Usually there were one or two presents that were actually meaningful and those are the ones we both cherished, especially after our parents were suddenly out of our lives.

It is my opinion that Little Eric and Katie are the perfect children. Certainly it has a lot to do with the heart and personality of the child, but most importantly they are as special as they are because of Sookie. She struggled to give them their necessities, but she also knew what to get them that would remain special to them. I see now that is what Christmas is about. Not urging a child to write a letter to Santa with a huge list full of toys that they see on television, but observing the child and knowing exactly what would make them happy. My Sookie deserves not only the 'Mother of the Year' award, she is the perfect lover and soon-to-be wife. She gives genuine love and she cares deeply for everyone.

Sookie made me swear that I wouldn't make the same mistake with our children that my parents did with Pam and I. I have to say, at first I wanted to just buy out the whole toy store in Shreveport, but thank God I stopped myself. Now I know that is not the way. This family of mine deserves to continue on with their selflessness. They should not be marred by commercialism and spoiled by possessions. Miracles never cease, because not only have I found my family and my true love, I am growing up. I want to be the man that Sookie deserves and I never want to lose her and my children because I was too stubborn to become a genuinely humble person.

Money is definitely a blessing and I thank my parents every day that they provided quite well for Pam and me. I also know that they truly loved us and when they died, I thought that love died along with them…..well no longer. My heart is so full of love I feel like I am going to burst as I watch my family decorate our very special Christmas tree. I can't say that I won't buy my wife and children special things, but spoiling with the heart is not a sin.

"Eric, can I call you Daddy right now?" Little Eric asked as he continued to place his ornaments on the tree.

I nodded and said with a huge grin on my face, "It would make me very happy if you called me Daddy right now, Buddy. The sooner the better!"

"Oh wow….then can I show you this one, Daddy?" I motioned for him to come and sit on my lap and he ran into my embrace as I placed him on my lap.

He feels so warm and smells so fresh and clean. The strange thing is he smells like me. Sookie noticed it after we had finally spent our intimate moments together. Her eyes got really huge and said, "Oh my God, Eric you smell just like Little Eric. Your skin has the same sweet smell. Yours, however, drives me ape shit crazy. Little Eric's just makes me want to kiss him and hug him."

The ornament my son had in his little hand was so precious I almost began to cry. "See this is a picture of me when I was just borned. It says "Baby's First Christmas 2005" and Gran bought it for me." Little Eric explained in detail how his Gran went to the Hallmark store in Shreveport especially to buy this ornament for him. "Sissy and I get one every year. Mommy still goes to Shreveport, but after Christmas they are 50% off and we all go and pick out our ornaments. It's a family tra-tra-dition, I think that's the right word, so now we can all go together!"

"I would very much enjoy that, Buddy." I realized just how much of his life I had missed. He was such a beautiful baby and Sookie promised to show me some home videos of both Little Eric and Katie as soon as she unpacks the tapes. She told me that the attic is filled with boxes of pictures and movies of the kids. It excites me to think about watching the movies, but on the other hand it saddens me. I know Sookie did the right thing by not telling me about Little Eric, but missing five formative years of his life is almost devastating. The only way I can shake off the depression is to remember my state of mind back then. I would have ruined their lives with my selfishness. I know I would have felt trapped. Now trapped is a most welcome state of being.

**Sookie: **

_Christmas Eve:_

Eric has kept his promise about not spoiling the kids. We all bought each other special gifts and in the morning the children will wake up to one special present from 'Santa'. I never want to commercialize Christmas and having Eric in our lives is the most precious gift I could ever ask for. I know he and Pam are very wealthy, but I would rather have him shower us with his love than gifts.

The look on Eric's face is precious as he opens his present from Little Eric. Little Eric insisted on getting him a new basketball. "Thank you Buddy, how did you know I really needed a new basketball?"

"Well… we need to practice every day and your ball is so old, it won't last." Little Eric explained as he opened his present from Eric. "Oh my God! Look Mommy, Daddy got me an Xbox 360. I don't believe it! You are the best Daddy ever! Maybe we can play tomorrow?" I don't think Eric realized how special this gift actually was, because he had tears in his eyes. From the day he was born, Little Eric has been such a good little boy. He never asked for anything and never complained about not having the same toys or video games like his schoolmates. But just this moment, he actually acted like a child. He actually ran into Eric's arms and thanked him for such a special gift.

"Wait until my friends at school hear about this!" He never tells me about his friends at school. At first I was worried that he didn't have any friends, but after speaking to his teacher, she assured me he was the most popular child in his kindergarten class. All the boys look up to him and the girls want him to be their boyfriend. He is way ahead of all of his classmates academically and he helps the teacher with the other students.

Katie opened her present from Eric and me. "Tank you Mommy and Daddy. I yuv the Bitty Twins. Oh, yook one is Buddy and one is me! I never had such 'pecial babies!"

The American Girl dolls have been around ever since I was a little girl. I would get the catalogues in the mail, but Gran decided they were too expensive and I didn't argue. I understood the meaning of money from day one and never asked for anything extravagant. Little Eric and Katie used to look at my old catalogues and pretended that if they were rich, they would get them all. After Katie saw the Bitty Twins, she fell in love with them and had me cut out their pictures. Now she has her own and I have never seen my little girl so excited.

I made Eric swear he would not buy me anything for Christmas. The ring and ankle bracelet were so expensive, anything else would be too much. After the kids opened their presents from Pam and Amelia, it was time for them to go to bed. Pam and Amelia decided to retire to their room because they had a big meal planned for tomorrow. Eric and I were alone in the living room cuddling on the couch. My favorite position is him behind me with his arms around me. I can feel the length of his body and when he gets excited, which is does quite often, I can feel his length too!

"I have something for you." I whispered in Eric's ear as he began to rub circles on my thigh. I had $400 dollars in my savings account and wanted to get Eric something special from me. Since it took me almost four years to save that money, I wanted it to be something special. Eric has everything and all I could think of to get him was something Nordic in origin. He already had his Thor's Hammer, so I had a pendant made for him that was a Rune of Love Pendant. Pam told me about a special jeweler in Sweden that makes Nordic jewelry, so I ordered it over the internet. Since I don't have a computer, Pam let me use her laptop, so I hope Eric likes it.

Eric's eyes got huge as he opened the velvet box. "Lover, how did you know I loved Runes…..and Rune of Love Pendant?" Eric raised an eyebrow as he always does and made my me wet in anticipation of our night together. I questioned whether or not to sleep with Eric while the children were in the house, but Eric reassured me that they would get used to it. "Tomorrow morning was Christmas and if I know Little Eric, he will be waking Katie up bright and early."

"Then I will set the clock for brighter and earlier." Eric wiggled both his eyebrows and then changed the subject. "I have something for you too, Lover." Eric whispered as he pushed his erection into my back.

I pushed back at him, starting a whole passion fest. He started placing wet, open mouthed kissed on my neck and all I could say was "Bedroom….now!"

"First my present…._kiss…..suck…._then I recommend the bedroom too. I know Eric and Katie have welcomed me as their father, but catching me devouring your luscious 'tittys' would probably cause a world of problems in his smart little brain."

I explained as best I could, under the current pressure, that he better not have purchased anything for me. I picked up my finger and flashed my beautiful ring…."This more than covers my next ten birthdays and Christmases!"

"No purchase, I don't want to be on your bad side, but here see for yourself." Eric handed me an envelope that looked like the size of a Christmas card. I silently breathed a sigh of relief, because I truly did not want Eric to start buying me extravagant presents. He has already spent way too much on the kids and me. I have to show him I only want him, not what he can give me.

As I open the envelope tears come to my eyes as I see that he has made a personalized Christmas Card for me. There is a poem on the front called

"**You Are the One" by Matthew Jenson**

_For you I would climb_

_The highest mountain peak_

_Swim the deepest ocean_

_Your love I do seek_

_For you I would cross_

_The rivers most wide_

_Walk the hottest desert sand_

_To have you by my side._

_For you are the one_

_Who makes me whole_

_You have captured my heart_

_And touched my soul._

_For you are the one_

_That stepped out of my dreams_

_Gave me new hope_

_Showed me what life means._

_For you alone_

_Are my reason to live_

_For the compassion you show_

_And the care that you give._

_You came into my life_

_And made me complete_

_Each time I see you_

_My heart skips a beat._

_For you define beauty_

_In both body and mind_

_Your soft, gentle face_

_Is the best I can find._

_For you are the one_

_God sent from above_

_The angel I needed_

_For whom I do love._

_I love you more than life, Merry Christmas….Your lover and life partner...Eric_

Then inside the card there was a picture of Jason in an army uniform. I look into Eric's eyes and he nods his head. "You found him! Oh my God, Eric…..you found him!" I peppered kisses all over his face.

He just smiled that beautiful smile of his and said, "I just wanted to give you something that was meaningful. He will be here in a week…for the wedding."

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience. The next chapter will be the last one for this fic and I once again appreciate your wonderful response. Since Christmas is over, I hope you all enjoyed yours. I am sorry for the delay, but my kids got me a Barnes and Nobel Nook for Christmas and I have been hooked on Susan Johnson, Romance novels. Definitely recommend them. Very sexy and historical. Gives me lots of ideas for a new Eric/Sookie historical fic. Thank God for Google!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for being away for so long. If you all forget about me, I will truly understand. The only consolation is I have been reading a lot of Erotic Romance novels and hopefully, getting good ideas for our Eric and Sookie. Now to give this family a little closure.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Eric:**

"Daddy, when you were little, did you have to give Valentine cards to…..girls?" Little Eric asked as he continued to struggle to figure out which of his New Orleans's Saints cards to give to a little girl named Gracie.

"Actually, I did. Do you not like the girls in your class, Buddy?" I have become addicted to Little Eric's wit and outlook on the life a five year old. He never disappoints me and each day since I laid eyes on my little clone, my life has become so much more complete.

"I don't remember when I was five, but when I got older, I certainly struggled to figure out what to get girls and eventually the women in my life. When I was in grade school I usually chose my favorite characters like Ninja Turtles or the Power Rangers cards and if the girls didn't like it I didn't care. I just knew I didn't want to ask them to _Be Mine_. Now when it comes to your Mommy, my beautiful wife…..she deserves to be spoiled and given everything and I _want_ her to _Be Mine."_

"Well…..I can't say I like them and I can't say I don't like them. They sometimes are a pain in the butt. Did you know that four of them actually follow me around and ask if I will choose one for a girlfriend?" Little Eric looked at his card and carefully signed his name. "I really don't find it necessary to have a girlfriend right now. Marriage is out of the question!"

"Well, son, I do feel that you are too young for that much of a commitment. Did you enjoy our wedding though?" I asked my sweet baby boy as I began to recall myself how special and important our family wedding was.

"That's different. We needed to get married. We needed to be a family. Now that you are my real daddy and we are bestest friends, my life is complete. I was missing you and I didn't even know you. Do you understand what I mean, Daddy?" Once again his insight was amazing.

"That is how I felt too! Did you know I met your Mommy before you were born? I fell in love with her and felt helpless when she left and I couldn't find her. When you get older, we men can talk about it. Right now, we men need to concentrate on getting your Valentine cards done before you have to go to bed." I wish I could just come out and tell him he is mine. He is so smart, he will figure it out. The only thing I can do is give him little hints once in awhile and maybe when it comes time to tell him, he will just say he already knew it. I love him so deeply and I did miss him when I didn't even know him.

Our wedding was very small. In fact we sealed the deal on January 1, with just our immediate family in attendance. Jason made it home the day before and he stood as my Best Man. Pam was Sookie's Maid of Honor. Of course the children stood up with us too with Little Eric next to Jason and Katie next to Pam. Jason and Little Eric had matching Tuxes and Pam and Katie's dresses were exactly alike. It was the kind of wedding I had always wanted and I was glad that Sookie wasn't the kind of woman that begged for an elaborate one. I would have gladly given her anything she desired, but she adamantly told me she wanted exactly what we had. We had Family Unity Rings made for all of us, including Pam and Amelia. The children's were on a chain and mine and Sookie's could either be worn on one of our fingers or on a chain also. Our vows were simple to each other, but I also chose to vow to the children to be a patient and loving father and to care for them and love them until death do us part.

The night Jason walked through the door will forever be etched in my brain. I hadn't realized how deeply Sookie had been affected by Jason's abrupt departure and the fact that she had not heard from him for three years had truly caused deep scars. She had been a complete nervous wreck after I left for the airport to pick him up. She insisted that she needed time to prepare her emotions, so going to the airport with me was out of the question. Little Eric came along with me, because he really had never been to an airport and just wanted to see the big airplanes. Meeting his elusive uncle was secondary to the excitement of experiencing something new in his short life.

When Jason saw me with Little Eric in my arms, he broke down in tears. He recognized Little Eric right away and I had an old picture of him, so that I would recognize him.

"Mr. Northman?" Jason asked as he approached Little Eric and me.

"You can call me Eric." The look in his eyes was precious. His eyes went back and for between little Eric and I and I could tell that the uncanny resemblance surprised him.

"Is this Buddy? I am so glad to see you again. You certainly have grown into a big boy. Can I have a hug?" Jason seemed desperate and looked behind me as Little Eric ran into his open arms. "Is Sookie here? I need to straighten my life out. I am so nervous about seeing her again."

"She too is nervous, Jason. She said she needed time to compose herself. Come, let's get to my car and get you two home." I started walking toward the exit as Jason reluctantly put Little Eric down and picked up his bag to follow me.

After we found the car and got on the road Jason began, "I know I have a lot of explaining to do. How is Katie? I bet she is really a big girl now." Jason asked out loud, but under his breath I could hear him whisper "_I missed her every day_."

We talked cordially until I noticed that Little Eric had fallen asleep in his car seat. Now I can really talk to Jason. He needs to know about me and how protective I am. He needs to know that he will never, ever hurt my family again. He also needs to know that Katie is mine and I will never let her go. He gave up every right to her when he left and I plan on letting him know how it will go from now on.

"I can tell that you noticed the resemblance that Little Eric and I have. He is_ mine_, you know. We haven't told him yet, but the time will come and I want you to promise that you will not say anything and respect Sookie and my wishes." Jason nodded as if he understood and I continued. I told him how Sookie and I hooked up in college and how fate brought us back together. I also told him that I fell madly in love with her that first day five years ago and all of my dreams and wishes had been answered when we met again.

"The wedding is tomorrow and I would be honored if you would be my Best Man. I own the old Compton estate and the children and Sookie have moved in with me. If you wish to stay, you may live in the farmhouse and I know for a fact that Sookie would want that. I ask that you be tender with her. She has suffered immensely since your Grandmother died…" all of a sudden Jason's look of shock reminded me that he did not know about her passing.

"Gran is dead? When….how….oh my God I am such a fool." Jason broke down in uncontrollable tears and I saw the deep love he too had for his Gran.

"As I was saying, Jason, Sookie has struggled to raise two children on a waitress's wages. Your Gran had to use most of her savings for hospital bills, so Sookie was left basically in poverty. She never asked for help or aid and I have so much respect for her that I am constantly overwhelmed by the wonderful woman she is. Now as far as Katie is concerned, she too is _Mine_. Sookie and I met Tina at one of my Christmas parties and she agreed to sign her over to us. If you chose to fight us, you will lose!" I know I sounded harsh, but he will not take her away.

"I don't deserve her." Jason was still sobbing over his Gran's death. "She was not my child, you know. Tina left me with her. I didn't know what to do, so the only thing I could do was take her home where I knew she would be loved and cared for. Sookie was so wonderful with her. She knew I didn't have a clue, so she took over all responsibility as soon as she held her in her arms. No, man, I won't fight you. I have no rights. I am sure my name isn't even on the Birth Certificate. I never saw it and Tina just up and left four days after we brought Katie home from the hospital. I know I fucked up, Mr. Northman."

"Please don't call me that again. I am Eric and we are soon to be brothers. I am more apt to understand your plight more than Sookie, so please be kind to her." I never want him to call me Mr. again.

"Thanks, man. I just hope Sookie can forgive me. I really tried to get a job and send money home, but I couldn't. I never wanted to join the Army, but it was my last effort at being a good person. I half wished that I would get blown up in Iraq, because I felt so guilty about not contacting Sookie. I just felt they would all be better off without me. As time went by, I just decided it would be better if they didn't worry about me in Iraq. They had enough problems. I know I should have sent money home, but I had a small gambling problem and continued to lose whatever extra money I had. Please, Eric, don't hate me. I am so happy that you and Sookie found each other again. She never spoke of Little Eric's father. I know Gran knew about you, but they never told me. I just thought he was the most amazing boy. You are fortunate, Eric. I have to admit that I was always looking for a sweet woman like my sister, but after traveling the world, they are very hard to find. I've had my share of lovers, but never been in love. Congratulations, Eric and thank you for finding me and accepting me."

**Sookie:**

I love to watch Eric and our son in action. They keep me entertained constantly. Now that Jason is home for awhile our family is once again complete. I had to forgive him, especially after Eric and I met Tina. I totally understood why he brought Katie to us. The thing I didn't understand is not hearing from him. He broke my heart, but the mere fact that he is alive and with us right now overwhelms me. My husband knows exactly what I need. Not only in the bed, but in life. Jason will be leaving again soon, but since he was injured his R & R was a little bit longer. His leg is healing and he probably will not be put into combat again, but he will still finish his out his final year in the Army. Who knows, he may make a career out of it.

It didn't surprise me that Katie wasn't Jason's. She so totally looked like Tina and nothing like Jason, that I knew. I respected him so much for that. He could have just taken Katie and turned her into the County for foster care. He had no responsibility, whatsoever to her, but he did it anyway. I will say it every day of my life, I thank him from the bottom my heart for her.

"So are you guys done with your cards? I need you to go to bed, Baby. You have a big day tomorrow….what with all your girlfriends!" Little Eric just rolled his eyes.

"It's really not funny, Mom! I struggle every day." Little Eric said as he put his envelopes in a premade bag. It was large heart bag, that his teacher had them all make to bring their Valentine cards to school and then use it to bring the ones they got from their friends home.

"I know. It's just that you are so, so handsome and I totally understand what must be going through those little girls' minds. I'm just glad I met your Daddy when I was older, because if I would have known him when we were in Kindergarten…..well I just don't know what would have happened!" I wiggled my eyebrows at Eric and he just returned that sexy smirk that weakens my knees and would make me do whatever he asked me to. _God I love that man!_

After Little Eric and Katie were in bed I pulled Eric to the couch and handed him a big red envelope. "I have an early Valentine surprise for you." I whispered as I licked his earlobe. I am sure he thought my present was something sexy, which it will be as soon as we make it to the bedroom, but I needed to tell him now. I'm not sure how he will react, but after knowing him this short couple of months, I am sure he will be happy.

"Okay, does the card say that you will be my love slave for eternity? Or perhaps I can feast on that hot little…" I had to stop him just for the moment. It was too important.

"Just open it and the feast will be later. I have whip cream and strawberries!"

Eric opened the card and began to read my little original dribble.

_I know it hasn't been that long_

_Since I saw your face across the lawn._

_I know our love is strong and good so_

_What do you think of fatherhood….again?_

_I peed on a stick and guess what is said?_

"Really….really? Oh my precious Lover. You have answered my prayers. I just figured you weren't ready yet, but this is the best Valentine's present ever. You and the kids were my Thanksgiving miracle and Christmas presents. But this…this is more than my heart can take." With that Eric embraced me and picked me up as he ran to the bedroom. The things that man can do with…..well you know. Wink, wink to all and the door shuts.

The End

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. As I promised this wasn't too long, but it was happy and sweet. I have a story in my head and I'm seeing Eric as a hot as f**k Viking who finds a maiden he can use to bargain for something. Does that sound like something you would like to read? Thanks again. **


End file.
